Warriors: The Next Quest: Book 1: Light & Dark
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: Silverpelt is a Thunderclan warrior with a mysterious destiny. When an evil cat attempts to bring destruction to the clans, it is up to Silverpelt to stop him. But he may have some help that he would never have expected! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_A/N- This story is set several generations on from the actual warriors series. The clans have now moved to a new territory. Please R&R!_

_Another A/N- I know there are already 4 Chapters & a prologue up, but i wrote this all in advance & I'd appreciate your time to R&R!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, even though I want to._

**Prologue**

The wind whistled through the leaves but the water did not ripple. Shapes moved towards it in the darkness. The shape at the rear of the group whispered excitedly.

"So this is the Moonpool!"

"Quiet, Redpaw. Now we must be silent. Copy what I do."

The creature bent down and lapped the water. Then it lay down, shuddering, and slipped into a deep sleep.

Two more of the creatures did the same. Then, the shape called Redpaw copied. He wasn't quite as elegant and collapsed over instead. The final shape lapped the water and lay down.

Suddenly, two eyes appeared from the darkness and a shape slipped out of the shadows. It padded over to the sleeping figures and prodded one. It did not stir. The stranger did this to all the creatures before standing over a small, and what appeared to be white, shape. The intruder unsheathed its claws.

The eyes of the white shape flicked open. It jumped upwards and backwards, dodging the fatal blow. More eyes flicked open and the other four creatures sprang up. It was too dark to tell who the intruder was and it had hidden its scent by rolling in fox dung. It snarled and leapt at the white shape. Another one of the creatures leapt into its path and took the blow. It held its ground, its large white paws keeping it balanced. The attacker snarled again. The white shape hissed. The attacker charged at the white footed defender but leapt over it and landed on the white shape, biting it hard in the back of the neck. Redpaw had fled a long time ago and now the cries of more creatures charging through the undergrowth could be heard. The intruder hissed, dropping its victim, and fled into the bushes.

Five more creatures charged into the clearing, snarling and hissing. They stopped when they saw the dead figure.

"Frostear!" shrieked one of them and raced forward to the dead body. The other shapes dipped their heads in mourning.

"She was a wise and kind medicine cat," said one of the shapes who had lapped at the water, "She will be missed greatly."

The five cats bowed, picked up the body of the dead Frostear, then turned and walked away. The remaining cats stood silent for a moment, before turning and stalking off.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N- This is my first story so please please R&R! Also, i know there are some names here that are the same as in the actual books but who cares?_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, poor me!_

**Chapter 1**

Silverpelt woke up. He'd just had a terrible dream. A strange intruder had pounced on a medicine cat at the Moonpool and killed her. He shook his head and stalked out of the warriors den.

The sun was high in the sky and the clearing was almost completely empty. Patchkit was leaping around, getting in the way of Swiftpaw, who was replacing the damp bedding of the nursery with new, dry moss. Swiftpaw had recently eaten while out hunting for the clan. This was breaking the warrior code, the clan must be fed first, and now he was being punished.

Silverpelt watched as Lionfur, the clan deputy, stalked over to him and ordered him to check the elders for ticks when he had finished. Swiftpaw pulled a face, gently knocked Patchkit away, and slumped over to the elders hollow under a rock overhang. Silverpelt strolled over to Lionfur and asked what he should do.

"We need more food. Prey is active, but thin and starving, due to the unusually hot leaf-bare weather. Go hunting."

Silverpelt nodded and walked out of the camp. It was protected by a wall of brambles and nettles and he winced as his fur snagged on a loose thorn as he stepped through the gap that acted as an entrance.

The weather was very hot for the season. The elders said this was a bad sign and that they should be careful. Silverpelt didn't mind, he hated snow and the slush it created later. It also made the river flood at the start of newleaf, endangering the camp.

He padded through the forest, every sense straining to detect prey. Lionfur had a fierce temper and he didn't want to anger or disappoint her, ending up like Swiftpaw.

He heard a squirrel scuffling through the undergrowth. Silently he crept nearer and nearer until… he pounced! It was too late for the squirrel to flee and in moments it hung limply from Silverpelt's mouth.

The squirrel reminded Silverpelt of when he had been an apprentice and was called Silverpaw. It had been his first prey. Tawnypelt and Greystripe had also been apprentices, Tawnypaw and Greypaw. Tawnypelt had teased him, saying things like,

"How can he be called Silver_paw _when his paws are white?".

He had replied,

"Yeah, but one day I'll be Silverpelt or Silverfur or Silverear or Silvertail!"

"Silverpelt! That'll be the day! Silverpelt is the name of the stars in the sky. You don't get cats called Silverpelt."

And yet, that was his name.

It was weird. His warrior dreams were weird. Ever since he became a warrior, he had been having strange dreams. He had tried to tell Greystripe, wondering if it was normal, but he had laughed and told him not to be so stupid.

So he had asked the elders. They knew loads. They had mentioned one cat, Firestar, who had always had weird dreams. But that had been generations ago now. But maybe, part of him thought, just maybe it could be happening again. He did not want that though. The elders had told him as many of Firestar's adventures as they could remember. They had been exciting, but there had been many dire consequences and disasters. He would not wish any of them upon any cat, clan or forest.

Suddenly, a rustling sound behind him roused him from his thoughts. He spun around just as an orange and white shape hurtled into him. Paws with sheathed claws whacked him round the head and jaws bit lightly into his tail. He shook off the intruder and turned to look.

It was Orangestripe. A Thunderclan cat who was often serious, but who tended to adopt a more playful attitude around him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hunting" he replied.

"Okay" she said and slunk off.

This surprised Silverpelt. Usually, she hung around him and chatted for much longer but today she hadn't.

_She must be busy_, he thought. _She's probably on a patrol._

Silverpelt spent the morning hunting. He caught a thrush, two mice and a vole as well as his squirrel from earlier. Then he headed back to camp, hoping for a quiet afternoon.

As he pushed his way through the brambles and nettles, he noticed a different atmosphere within the camp. There was nervous tension, as well as excitement. It was then he remembered, Brokenkit was going to be made an apprentice. This was probably because Brokenkit played so roughly in the nursery that he was a danger to the other kits.

_At least now he'll only be a danger to Swiftpaw_, thought Silverpelt.

It was a while before he would be asked to do anything and Silverpelt spent the rest of his morning sharing tongues with Greystripe. Sharing tongues was the name for when cats of a clan groomed and chatted to each other. It was a way of spreading news and strengthening bonds within the clan.

Silverpelt looked up and saw Tigerpelt talking quietly to Whitestar over by the Highrock. Tigerpelt then stalked over to the fresh kill pile, picked up a blackbird and walked away to join Brightmane and Lionfur near the warriors den. Silverpelt stepped lightly over to the fresh kill pile and picked up his squirrel. He noticed that Redpaw was sitting all alone outside his den. He looked worried. Silverpelt gulped down his fresh kill and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." replied Redpaw, staring at the ground. He turned his back on Silverpelt and slipped into his den.

Redpaw was the apprentice of Whitefoot, the Thunderclan medicine cat. Medicine cat apprentices normally sleep with their mentors in the medicine cats den, but there was not enough room and so Redpaw had to sleep alone.

"Ignore him." came a voice from behind Silverpelt, "He's not been himself lately."

Silverpelt turned around. Whitefoot stood behind him, also looking sad.

"What's the matter?" asked Silverpelt. "You look glum too."

"It's nothing. You wouldn't understand. Please, don't ask questions."

He turned and stalked away towards the patrol which had just re-entered the camp. He said something to Tawnypelt and she limped away with him towards his den.

"Thorn in her paw." said Swiftpaw, walking over to him.

"Mmm." replied Silverpelt, half distracted by the conversation between Tigerpelt, Brightmane and Lionfur.

"Listen, if you won't talk to me, just answer me this question." said Swiftpaw impatiently. "Have you seen Greystripe?"

"Oh yes, he's right over there." said Silverpelt, turning round to indicate the spot by the nursery where they had been sharing tongues.

But Greystripe had vanished.

Silverpelt raced over to the spot where Greystripe had been.

"Oh no!" he wailed. He lowered his head down and followed Greystripe's scent trail. Other cats came over to see what was happening. The trail lead behind the nursery.

"Oi!" screeched Greystripe, "Can't a cat get some privacy!?"

"Sorry!" cried Silverpelt racing away and into the warriors den.

He heard Brightmane say,

"Well he got a shock and a half!"

"Serves him right for panicking. Greystripe wouldn't run off!" agreed Swiftpaw, laughing. A sharp look from Orangestripe silenced him.

Greystripe returned from behind the nursery.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Silverpelt went to show me where you were but you'd vanished. He panicked. He probably thought a badger had got you!" joked Swiftpaw.

"I'd better go and see him." said Greystripe.

He padded over to the warriors den and entered. He approached Silverpelt.

"I heard you got a big shock!"

"Go away." mumbled Silverpelt, turning his back on the grey warrior.

"I don't want to see you."

"Well you did earlier. And you found me too!"

"What was I supposed to think?!"

"I don't blame you for that!"

"Well everyone else does. I heard them!"

"But that's not what I think!"

"I don't care. I'm off hunting." Silverpelt pushed out of the den and sprinted across the camp. He was almost at the entrance when…

"Silverpelt!" He turned around. It was Lionfur. Silverpelt's heart sank. She looked furious.

"What was that earlier!? You probably woke up the whole of Thunderclan!"

"I'm sorry. I panicked."

"And what situation was worthy of that uproar!?"

"Well, Greystripe had disappeared and…"

"You don't think Greystripe can't look after himself!? He's a warrior!"

"I'm sorry Lionfur. I _do_ think Greystripe is independent. It's just…"

"As punishment you are cleaning out the nursery for a week. Swiftpaw's punishment has ended."

"Yes, Lionfur."

"Good. Are you going hunting?"

"Yes, Lionfur."

"Your punishment starts when you return. But be back for moonrise."

"Yes, Lionfur." She turned her back on him and stalked over to Swiftpaw. She said something and his face lit up with joy.

_It's probably the fact that his punishment has ended, _thought Silverpelt, _he must be grateful_.

Silverpelt turned and walked out of camp. The fresh air would clear his head and he could be alone. He hadn't intended to have that outburst, he just panicked. Tigerpelt and Brightmane would be teasing him for weeks!

He leapt across a small stream and caught the scent of prey. Rabbit! Hunting would make him feel better. He crept closer and then pounced. The rabbit tried to run but he was too fast and it was over in seconds.

_I do feel better, _he thought.

The sun was just beginning to set when Silverpelt returned to camp. He raced down the slope and into camp. His mouth was full of prey and his mind was clear. He did not regret this afternoon's events. It was a natural reaction, it could have happened to any cat. He pushed through the entrance and stepped into the clearing. Lionfur turned to look at him. She nodded at him and he trotted over to the fresh kill pile. He dropped his catch in it.

Silverpelt look up and saw Redpaw staring at him. Silverpelt tilted his head, puzzled. Redpaw turned away, looking sad.

_He's not still doing that is he? _thought Silverpelt.

A cry sounded from the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock, for a clan meeting!"

The thought of Redpaw's sadness continued to nag at Silverpelt as he made his way over to the highrock.

Whitestar, the leader, stepped forward a began.

"We are gathered here to give this Thunderclan kit it's apprentice name." Brokenkit edged forward nervously.

"That's right, come here." said Whitestar warmly. The black kit bounded forwards, now full of confidence.

Silverpelt remembered when that was him and Greystripe, stood infront of the highrock. He remembered the awe of looking up at Whitestar and the jealous looks he had received from Tawnypelt, as she had still been a kit then, only five moons old. You had to be six moons old to become an apprentice. Whitestar continued,

"Tigerpelt, you have told me you are ready for another apprentice. You will be mentor to Brokenpaw."

Tigerpelt stepped forwards and stood alongside the kit.

"Tigerpelt," Whitestar carried on, "you have shown yourself to be a brave and fearless warrior. See that you pass on your courage and wisdom to your new apprentice." Tigerpelt stood with his head held high, gleaming with pride. It seemed he was just as excited as his new apprentice. Silverpelt noticed that Tigerpelt's whiskers were quivering with happiness. Tigerpelt touched noses with the newly named Brokenpaw and they both withdrew to the edge of the crowd, the apprentice ignoring the jealous looks of his former denmates.

"Congratulations, Brokenpaw!" came a cry from a nearby cat.

"Well done, Brokenpaw!" came another shout from further off. Soon all the cats were shouting and cheering the new apprentice's name. Silverpelt wondered why he was called Brokenpaw. He had heard many different rumours, such as the one that said that Brokenpaw had been born with a broken tail. Or the one that said the as a young kit, before he got a name, he broke his mother's tail. Silverpelt suspected that only the apprentice, his mother and Whitestar would know the true reason. And Silverpelt guessed that he would probably never know.

It was mid-morning the next day and Silverpelt was lazing around camp. It was the hottest day yet and he was not needed for anything. He had checked with Heavyfur, the only current nursery queen, but as it was so hot, the bedding wasn't damp and Patchkit wasn't making a mess as he could spend most of his time outside. Greystripe, Brightmane and Swiftpaw were on a patrol and Orangestripe and Tigerpelt were out hunting. Silverpelt noticed Brokenpaw emerge from the apprentices den.

"Hey, Brokenpaw!" he shouted, "shouldn't you be out training?" He noticed how the apprentice winced whenever his name was used.

"Tigerpelt said we need food and I should help the elders." he replied. He turned to walk away when Silverpelt said,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." replied Brokenpaw. He sounded confident but his eyes betrayed his fear.

"I don't want to offend you but, why are you called Brokenpaw?" Brokenpaw took a step back before stammering, "I, I, I don't know." He turned and started to walk away.

"One last thing," said Silverpelt. The apprentice stopped and looked back.

"Good job at hiding your fear. I never would have guessed until you took a step back."

"Th, th, th, thank you." he stammered, then turned and hurried away. Silverpelt looked around the camp. He had to find something to do. He glanced at the fresh kill pile. _Not much there,_ he thought, _even with Orangestripe and Tigerpelt's catches, we'll need more._

"Lionfur." he said as she walked across the clearing. She turned and paced towards him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going out hunting. We need more fresh kill."

"Good." she replied, "you can take Tawnypelt with you." She turned and went into the nursery. Silverpelt scanned the camp for Tawnypelt. He spotted her with the elders, crouched down, listening to them talking. He approached. She looked up.

"Come to listen to Whitestorm's story of how a previous Whitestorm, along with the rest of Thunderclan and the other three clans, saved the forest just after Firestar had been made leader?"

"It's an excellent story." added Blackclaw, an elderly she-cat white large black claws.

"Sorry." he said, looking guilty, "I've come to tell Tawnypelt that she's to come hunting with me."

"But that would leave the camp unguarded!" protested Whitestorm, "It's reckless!"

"It's been done before!" put in Blackclaw, "When the wicked Tigerstar tried to murder Bluestar!" Soon the two elders were engrossed in their story and Silverpelt and Tawnypelt were able to slip away unnoticed. They crossed the camp and headed out through the bramble and nettle entrance to the camp. They climbed the slope and headed out through the forest. Soon Silverpelt smelt something familiar, but it was not prey. It was Redpaw!

"Hush." he told Tawnypelt, "I can smell Redpaw. I'm going to creep up on him!" She nodded in agreement and both cats slipped forward, through the undergrowth, until there was only a bush separating them and the unsuspecting Redpaw. Silverpelt peered through the bush and saw him. Redpaw was gathering juniper berries, his back turned to them. A perfect target. Tawnypelt looked at Silverpelt and he nodded. Together they leapt out on the medicine cat apprentice.

"Surprise!" cried Silverpelt. Redpaw nearly jumped out of his skin.

"We thought we'd surprise you!" said Tawnypelt, her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, well, it worked." said Redpaw contemptuously. "Just don't try it again, okay?"

"Fine, whatever you say." agreed Silverpelt, his tail twitching with glee. Then he noticed something about Redpaw, Tawnypelt must have noticed too because she was now stepping towards Redpaw, full of concern.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" he snapped, his eyes blazing for a moment, before he turned and stalked away.

"He's been like this for two days now. I don't know what it is." said Silverpelt.

"It's a complete mystery then?" asked Tawnypelt.

"Only Whitefoot knows, but he won't tell me either." he replied.

"Come on then, let's carry on." They headed out towards Fourrocks and the middle of the forest. They followed the river down along the border of Windclan territory, the warm winds ruffling their fur.

"I could do with this being a cool breeze!" said Tawnypelt.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Tawnypelt stopped.

"What is…" Silverpelt began, but she silenced him. She indicated ahead with her tail. Silverpelt strained his senses to detect anything, but he could not. Then the breeze blew again and he smelt it, coming from up ahead on Thunderclan territory. The unmistakeable scent of Shadowclan.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N- Please R&R, and if you like it, review and say, then i will post the next few chapters._

_Disclaimer- I still don't own warriors, no fair!_

**Chapter 2**

Redpaw knew something was wrong. He had faintly scented Shadowclan, on the opposite side of Thunderclan territory to the one that bordered Shadowclan. His mind whirred. He remembered his dream. He had scene two cats attacked by a large dark shape. Was this it? Was that shadowed menace a Shadowclan cat? Or was it he cat from the Moonpool? He could not remember. He didn't have time to remember. His fellow Thunderclan cats were in danger. He had to rescue them, but how?

Silverpelt crept forward. Tawnypelt was circling around the back of the Shadowclan intruders. There would be no escape. They could only scent two cats, but that didn't mean there weren't more, these two might just have forgotten to hide their scent. He slunk forward and the scent became stronger. He could now scent at least four different cats, but one of them was not Shadowclan. He could scent a Thunderclan cat, but he could hear no fighting, so it was not Tawnypelt. He moved a coupled of foxlengths forwards, so he could hear better, there was a conversation. A Thunderclan cat was talking to the intruders!

"Are we agreed?" said the Thunderclan cat.

"Yes." said a Shadowclan intruder.

"Dawn." agreed another.

"Shh! Said the third, "I smell Thunderclan!"

Silverpelt thought he had been discovered. He was about to turn and flee when… he saw them drag Tawnypelt out of the opposite bushes.

"Get off!" she shrieked, "Help! Help!"

Silverpelt was about to rush in when he heard more cats coming. The conspirators twitched their ears.

"What should we do to her?" asked one.

"Kill her." answered another Shadowclan cat.

"No! We should take her hostage!" put in the final Shadowclan conspirator.

"We can't!" said the Thunderclan traitor, "If we kill her and you flee, I can say she was attacked by Shadowclan, I tried to fight you off, but she was killed and then you fled."

"That does make sense." added the first Shadowclan cat.

"So we're agreed?" said the clan traitor. But before the Shadowclan cats could answer, the Thunderclan party charged into the clearing.

"You're just in time!" yelled the traitor, "I had just dragged out Tawnypelt but they would have killed us. He indicated the Shadowclan cats with his tail. Silverpelt was about to leap out and yell "No!" when Tawnypelt whimpered,

"He was going to kill me…" Silverpelt hung back. The Thunderclan cats looked puzzled. Because Tawnypelt had pointed at the traitor. Silverpelt couldn't see who it was, but he'd caught a glimpse of ginger fur. He knew only three cats in Thunderclan with ginger fur. Tawnypelt, but he could see her clearly, Orangestripe, but he had not seen _white _stripes. The only stripes he had seen were black, and there was only one Thunderclan cat with ginger fur and black stripes. Tigerpelt!

Tawnypelt twisted out from under his paws. She stood up slowly. She had put up quite a fight, she'd been struggling constantly while they had been deciding what to do with her, and she was now covered with many cuts and wounds. She said,

"It was Tigerpelt. I smelt the traitors and him. I crept closer but…" she swayed dangerously then carried on, "but… but he found me... and they were going to kill me." she concluded.

"Redpaw told us he'd smelt Shadowclan up here. We followed the trail and smelt a Thunderclan cat accompanying the Shadowclan scent the whole way."

"I was following it too!" protested Tigerpelt.

"The scents were of the same age." said Orangestripe. She had brought Swiftpaw, Whitefoot and Greystripe with her. "You will return to camp with us, as a prisoner. You can come to Silverpelt." Silverpelt's ear twitched and he stepped out of the bushes. Tigerpelt growled at him.

"How much did you see?" asked Orangestripe.

"Everything. I was with Tawnypelt."

"Good. You can back up her story." Orangestripe turned and flicked her tail, a signal to the patrol to round up the prisoner and go. Greystripe grabbed Tigerpelt, biting into him. Tigerpelt did not flinch.

"And as for you Shadowclan cats." Orangestripe said over her shoulder, "You will follow us then return to Shadowclan." The cats left the small clearing.

Tigerpelt was silent the whole way back to camp. He did not move except for walking, but his eyes glowed with menace. Swiftpaw was accompanying the Shadowclan cats back to their territory. They entered the camp and the clan looked up. Whitestar looked up from the corner, where he had been talking to Lionfur.

"What's this?" he asked. His eyes full of genuine confusion. "I thought you smelt Shadowclan but instead you return with a senior warrior, treating him like an enemy!"

Greystripe threw Tigerpelt to the ground and spat out a lump of fur.

"That's because he is an enemy."

"Tigerpelt was found conspiring with three Shadowclan cats, Spottedbelly, Shadowmask and Firestorm, and when he discovered Tawnypelt had heard and seen him, he attempted to kill her."

Whitefoot had already taken Tawnypelt to his den. Silverpelt had noticed and was now eyeing it suspiciously. His fur prickled. Tigerpelt may have been caught, but some of his allies may remain. If Lionfur spoke up for him, it would prove it. Suddenly she looked up and saw him staring. She glowered back.

"Tigerpelt," said Whitestar, interrupting the glaring cats, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing. I am proud of what I did. Tigerstar, my ancestor, would have been proud."

"Then I banish you." continued Whitestar, "You have until dawn tomorrow to leave this territory. If you are caught on Thunderclan after that time, my cats have permission to kill you."

"Let them try." sneered Tigerpelt. "If I am banished, then let me ask one last question."

"Very well."

"Are you coming with me Brightmane? Brokenpaw? Heavyfur?" The clan stared. They had known of Brightmane's bond with the traitor, and Brokenpaw was his apprentice, but no cat had known of any close friendship with Heavyfur.

"I know what you are thinking." she said, "I chose him as my mate as I thought he was brave and strong. Patchkit is his son. I do not wish any cat to hold a grudge against the kit and I am not joining this traitor. I will protect my kit. I had no idea about any of this." Silverpelt saw only the truth in her eyes. She was shocked, but she still managed to be brave. Silverpelt wondered why Lionfur had not received an offer. Tigerpelt must be leaving one follower unknown within the camp, to carry on his work. Just then, Brokenpaw stepped forward.

"I would never follow you. This is my first day as your apprentice and you are banished. I am ashamed to have been your apprentice for even that short a period of time." He turned his back and stalked off. Brightmane stood up.

"Go into exile? Never!" he spat, "I would never wish to join you and become crowfood. I thought you were loyal and a friend, now I know you're just a traitor." Silverpelt could see he was lying. Brightmane had known all along. He was just acting. Brokenpaw and Heavyfur were genuine cases of shock, but this was just a sham.

"Very well." said Tigerpelt, "I expected nothing more." At this he glanced at Brightmane. "I shall leave now." Just at that moment, Tawnypelt stumbled out of Whitefoot's den. Tigerpelt looked at her, then at Silverpelt.

"But beware." he added, "I will always be out there. If you ever let your guard slip, I'll be ready to pounce." And with that, he left the camp. He stalked out through the entrance and headed up the slope. The cats looked around at each other nervously. Heavyfur returned to her den, ready to guard Patchkit. She knew of how Tigerstar, an old leader of Shadowclan, exiled from Thunderclan and Firestar's greatest nemesis, he liked to steal kits. Brokenpaw went to the apprentices den. Brightmane walked to the warriors den and went inside.

"Now," said Whitestar, "Whitefoot, Redpaw, Silverpelt, Greystripe, Swiftpaw, Whitestorm and Blackclaw, as well as Lionfur and I, shall attend tonight's Gathering."

_A/N- Now go and press the review button!_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N- I know the past two chapters have been short, but they get longer after this, promise! Also, R&R!_

_Disclaimer- no matter how much i close my eyes and wish, i still do not own warriors, okay?_

**Chapter 3**

Silverpelt's whiskers were quivering with excitement. This was not his first Gathering, but he loved going to them. He enjoyed meeting cats from other clans, and not having to claw their fur off. He enjoyed hearing news from other clans. But most of all, he loved the friendly atmosphere. He looked across at Greystripe. He was also excited, his tail twitching. Whitestar flicked his tail and the clan streamed across the small river and into the clearing. Windclan was already there, and they turned to look at the approaching clan. Swiftstar, the Windclan leader, nodded at Whitestar and the Thunderclan leader walked over to her. Blackclaw and Whitestorm strolled over to Spottedmask and Runningnose, the Windclan elders, who then sat down and the group began to exchange stories. He looked around at the groups of cats who sat in the clearing.

Silverpelt remembered what Whitestar had said before they had left.

He had turned to the group and said,

"Do NOT mention Tigerpelt or his treachery before I announce it during the meeting. And do not show any hostility to Shadowclan, remember, it was only three cats who were with Tigerpelt, they may not all be traitors."

Silverpelt looked around again. Greystripe had gone over to a group of Windclan cats. Among them were Mousestorm and Ferneyes. He noticed that Swiftpaw was sat a little further off, staring at Ferneyes. This worried Silverpelt. Cats from different clans were not allowed to choose each other as mates, you could only take a mate from your own clan. If Swiftpaw loved Ferneyes, there was bound to be trouble.

Ferneyes saw Swiftpaw staring and walked over to him. She sat down infront of him and the pair began to talk. Silverpelt crept a little closer and eavesdropped on the pair. He heard Swiftpaw say,

"You look nice tonight."

"Thank you." replied Ferneyes, looking at him closely.

"I'll be a warrior soon." he boasted.

"I'm sure you will." she replied, "You look big and strong enough to be one."

"Thanks." Swiftpaw pawed the ground nervously. He looked as if he was about to say something when a yowl rose from the other side of the clearing and Riverclan bounded across the stream that marked their private border. Silverpelt spun around. He hoped he would spot Frostfeather, a Riverclan cat. He desperately wanted to see her again.

Silverpelt was a half clan cat. Although his family was originally from Thunderclan, it had spent many of the past generations in Riverclan. Frostfeather was his sister. They were both grey with white paws, although he was more silvery grey. She stopped and looked around, then she spotted him and ran over.

"Did you hear?" she asked.

"Hear what?" he answered.

"Mousestar's dead!"

"What!?"

"She died about five days ago in a battle with Shadowclan for Mouserocks."

"Who won?"

"Shadowclan." She looked glum. "Without a leader, we lost all hope and fled."

"So Frostfur is the new leader?"

"Yes, Froststar's the leader now."

"How's Spottedfur?"

"Father's fine, but he hasn't come. His joints are aching badly again."

"Oh."

"Any message's from mother?"

Frostfeather was the only one who believed about his dreams. Silverfire, their mother, had died three moons ago.

"Nothing. I had one message but it wasn't from her. I think it was a clan memory."

"Why?"

"Well, it seemed to be Frostear, your old medicine cat's, death."

"Yes. Without her special healing talents, Mousestar had no hope of recovering. Tatteredfur did all he could, but she died."

"It must have been awful for him to lose his leader."

"He found it truly dreadful."

"I'm so sorry." He rubbed up against her and she purred. He enjoyed their company. The Gathering was the only place they could safely meet. If they met at any other time, they would have to attack each other, or risk punishment.

"I also…" he began but she cut him off.

"Hush. The meeting's about to start."

While they had been talking, Shadowclan had arrived and now the meeting was about to start. Icestar, the Shadowclan leader, leapt up onto one of the four huge rocks in the centre of the clearing. The other three leaders were already stood on their boulders and now prepared to speak. Swiftstar stepped forwards.

"Cats of all clans, Windclan would like to announce a discovery we have made. A patrol scented, earlier today, the scent of Shadowclan on the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. The trail ended at some rabbit bones. Windclan believes that Shadowclan cats in Thunderclan territory chased a rabbit across the border and ate it. Whitestar, have you scented these cats?"

"Yes." he announced, "We caught the cats. They were conspiring with Tigerpelt, Thunderclan's most senior warrior. They attempted to kill Tawnypelt. Tigerpelt has now been banished."

"Icestar?" asked Swiftstar, her ears pricking up, "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Yes. I do. Shadowclan is pleased to announce that we have a new clan member," and now he raised his head proudly, "Tigerpelt." Jeers rose up from Thunderclan and Windclan. The Riverclan cats remained silent. Shadowclan cheered.

"Silence!" screeched Swiftstar, "Windclan has more news. We are pleased to announce that Snowclaw has had her kits. They are Brightkit, Mosskit and Brackenkit." All the cats cheered at this.

"Froststar? Do you have any news?" asked Whitestar.

"Yes." she said, taking a graceful step forward, "As you may have realised, by my presence here, that Mousestar had died. She was killed in a fight with Shadowclan for Mouserocks. I am now clan leader and I have appointed Lionheart as my deputy." Many cats praised this decision. They all thought that Lionheart deserved to be deputy.

"We have also had the unfortunate task of banishing Mudclaw. He attempted to feed Goldenfur's kits deathberries." The cats hissed at this, knowing how serious and horrible this offence was. "Frostfeather is also expecting kits soon."

"Congratulations." said Swiftstar, stepping forwards again, "Mossstorm is also now expecting kits. Windclan also has two new apprentices. Rainpaw and Thornpaw. We also have a new warrior, Wildnose." All the cats cheered loudly and congratulated Wildnose. Silverpelt looked over and saw the praise was directed at a dark ginger tom over by the Windclan stream. The cat looked over at him for a second and Silverpelt nodded his approval. Then Whitestar stepped forward.

"I am pleased to announce that Thunderclan also has a new apprentice, Brokenpaw." The cats cheered once more. "Any news from Shadowclan, Icestar?"

"Shadowclan has a new apprentice, Bloodpaw, and a new warrior, Spiderfoot." Many cats praised Spiderfoot, but the cheering for Bloodpaw was forced. Cats were not traditionally given names that were so nasty. Especially Bloodpaw, as cats were still reminded of Bloodclan, the rogue gang of cats who had threatened to take the forest a long time ago.

At that, the meeting was ended and the leaders jumped off the rocks. They signalled to their clans. Silverpelt said goodbye to Frostfeather and said that he wished her the best of luck for her kitting. Then he turned and followed his clan across the river.

_A/N- Now, for Silverpelt's sake, please go and review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N- This is the final chapter of part 1 of the book! But there will be more soon! Also, please tell me if you like the Darktail idea in this chapter, as it took me a while to think about the background details! Please R&R, it would mean so much if you did!_

_Disclaimer- yet again i have to say i don't own warriors, but i love the books so much i don't care!_

**Chapter 4**

When they arrived back at camp, Lionfur raced around the camp telling everyone the news of Tigerpelt's adoption into Shadowclan.

"That makes two Tigers in Shadowclan." protested Heavyfur, "Tigerpelt's a traitor and Tigerclaw shares the warrior name of the evil Tigerstar!"

"It must be happening again!" shouted Whitestorm, "This forest is doomed!

"Quiet!" shouted Lionfur, "We have this under control!"

_Yeah, right! _thought Silverpelt, _And you're not on Tigerpelt's side?_

Suddenly, there came a rustle from the entrance and two strange cats raced into the camp. They looked shocked when they saw the clan cats. Lionfur was about to race at them but Whitestar signalled for them to stop.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I...I...I'm Daisy." said the she-cat on the left. Her coat was white but tinged with silver.

"And I'm Lilly." said the other cat. She had a pale ginger coat. She looked a bit like some of the golden mice that they occasionally found in their territory.

"We're sorry to disturb you." said Daisy, "But some horrible cats attacked us when we ventured over our garden wall. We were chased here."

"We lived with Poppy in a twoleg house. She warned us not to explore, that there were wildcats around, but we ignored her." added Lilly.

"We're not really kittypets you see." said Daisy, "We were captured by twolegs when we were young. We lived wild."

"You must be decedents of Darktail. He was an old Shadowclan cat. He left the forest a several generations ago to set up clans elsewhere. He lived, about four generations after Firestar. After we had to move again." explained Whitestar. Many cats had been looking confused at why these kittypets seemed to speak like the clan cats.

"We cannot live as kittypets anymore. Descendants of Darktail are given clan names. I was Icepaw." said Daisy, "and my sister was Mousepaw."

"You have warrior blood then. As you do, and as you hate your kittypet life, I am going to make you an offer." Whitestar said. Stepping forwards he continued, "You may join our clan, but you will have to be apprentices for three moons. You need time to learn the clans, scents and territory." Icepaw looked at her sister and nodded.

"We accept your offer." she said.

Lionfur looked away disgusted and Brightmane turned and stalked off, muttering to himself. Most of the clan cheered.

"It reminds me of the stories we heard of when Firestar first joined Thunderclan." said Blackclaw.

"Yes, it does." agreed Whitestorm.

"Who will they be apprenticed to?" Orangestripe asked Whitestar.

"Brokenpaw needs a new mentor too." added Greystripe.

"Very well." said Whitestar, "Orangestripe, you shall be mentor to Mousepaw, Silverpelt shall be mentor to Icepaw and Brightmane shall mentor Brokenpaw." Silverpelt's heart leapt. He was going to mentor an apprentice! He guessed it would be easier than usual though. This apprentice already had basic knowledge of the warrior code and skills. It was just a case of preparing her for the clan life in this forest. But even still, he was going to be a mentor!

The first rays of dawn penetrated the inside of the warriors den. Silverpelt's eyes flickered, then opened. He slept near the entrance of the den. A paw prodded him through the entrance hole.

"Get up!" said Icepaw, jabbing harder. Silverpelt stood up and stepped outside.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake your mentor?" scolded Silverpelt.

"I'm sorry. I was just eager to start, that's all." apologised Icepaw, looking down at her paws.

"Well, we'd better make a start then. We'll head down to fourrocks so you can learn the scents of the other clans. Fourrocks is where the moonly Gathering is held. There was a Gathering last night so the scents will still be fresh, come on!" He bounded off and out of the camp, Icepaw struggling to keep up. As he neared the stream, she had lagged behind a couple of foxlengths. He paused and she caught up.

"This is fourrocks." he announced, indicating the large rocks with a flick of his tail, "the acrid scent you can smell now is Shadowclan." Icepaw wrinkled her nose. Silverpelt lead her forwards and stopped when he smelled another scent.

"That is Riverclan." he told her. He walked forwards once more and stopped at a final smell.

"And this is Windclan." he said. Icepaw took a deep breath. She said,

"When I lived in clans before, there were four of them too: Grassclan, Smokeclan, Lightningclan and Seaclan. I was in Lightningclan." She stopped and looked up. "I smell Riverclan." Silverpelt had smelt it a heartbeat before she had said it. _She has a good nose and a good memory, _he thought. Unfortunately, there was no cover in the clearing and they were detected straight away. Lionheart, the Riverclan deputy, along with Leopardclaw, Longtail and Dustpaw approached. Silverpelt bowed his head and Icepaw followed suit.

"Who's this?" asked Lionheart, indicating Icepaw, "I haven't seen her before."

"This is Icepaw, my apprentice." explained Silverpelt.

"You didn't have an apprentice before the Gathering, yet it was not announced last night. Why?"

"She was appointed when we returned from the Gathering. She is from the clans of Darktail."

"Oh, I see. And what is she doing so far away?"

"She was captured by twolegs. She and her sister escaped and were chased to our camp by Shadowclan."

"That must have been horrible. I do hope your okay. We must be going now." said Lionheart, "Good luck with training her." The group of Riverclan cats turned and walked off. Silverpelt looked down at Icepaw.

"You have a good sense of smell and an excellent memory." he commented, "Is your sister the same?"

"Better." admitted Icepaw. She looked around then sniffed, "And here she comes now." Orangestripe and Mousepaw entered the clearing.

"Look who caught a mouse." said Orangestripe. "She has incredible hunting skills and an amazing memory. It is spectacular."

"Mine has an amazing nose and memory." said Silverpelt. Orangestripe sniffed.

"You had a Riverclan patrol here I see."

"But your nose is still the best." said Silverpelt, "We had Lionheart…"

"Leopardclaw, Longtail and Dustpaw?" she inquired.

"Acute, as ever." he said, "You're right, they left just before you arrived." Orangestripe nodded. She tasted the air.

"And here comes Brokenpaw and Brightmane." They rushed into the clearing.

"We'll have to tell Whitestar about that fox!" remarked Brightmane, his sides heaving for breath. He looked around. He hadn't noticed the other four cats. When he saw them, his eyes turned cold.

"Not that I couldn't have handled it on my own." he said.

"I dare say." said Orangestripe, "But it would have been foolish. There could be more." Brightmane sniffed.

"Have Riverclan been here?"

"Not long ago." said Orangestripe, "Shortly before I arrived."

Suddenly, the cats became aware of another smell.

"Twolegs!" shouted Icepaw and Mousepaw together. Two adult twolegs ran into the clearing. They shouted something and pointed at the cats. One of them raised a small, hard den. Silverpelt hissed at them and the nearest one lunged at him. He dodged. Orangestripe, Brightmane, Brokenpaw, Icepaw and Mousepaw were fleeing into the bushes. Silverpelt hissed again. The same twoleg lunged once more and he ran between it's legs. And straight into the waiting arms of the other twoleg.

Silverpelt was bundled into a small, hard den and the entrance was sealed off. He hissed and scrabbled at it, but he could not break free. The den was lifted and the twolegs carried it away. Silverpelt watched out through the entrance and saw that he was being taken through Shadowclan territory. He was then taken past the Shadowclan boundaries and into a very large, wooden den. He was placed on a ledge in between two other dens. There were many more stretching along the ledge. The twolegs left the den and sealed he entrance. Silverpelt looked out between the spaces in his den. Another cat looked at him from the den on his right. He recognised the cat. It was Leopardstorm of Shadowclan!

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed. Her pale ginger coat looked dull and matted.

"The twolegs caught me. What about you?"

"Same. But they also got Firestorm, Spottedbelly and Longfur."

"Why do they want us?" he asked.

"No cat knows but we have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Cats have been taken out of here. We have heard terrible wailings and have seen the twolegs then carrying their pelts across the camp. We think they kill us and take our fur."

"That's horrible!" screeched Silverpelt, "We have to get out of here!"

"We can't." said Leopardstorm, "The dens are too hard."

"Excuse me." said the cat on Silverpelt's left. He turned around. A light grey she-cat was speaking.

"These things, they're called cages. They are made from some unbreakable thing called metal. You can't claw through it."

"Who are you?" asked Silverpelt.

"My name is Rain." replied the she-cat, "I come from the human estate."

"The what?!" asked Leopardstorm.

"Um, I think you call them twoleg nests."

"Oh. There."

"My brother is in the cage next to me. He is called Wind."

"Hello." said Wind.

"Nice to meet you." said Silverpelt, "But we have to get out!"

"I told you, we can't." reminded Leopardstorm.

"We may be able to." said Rain, "I have been working on a plan."

"What is it?" asked Silverpelt urgently.

"The twolegs open these cages to put in fresh food and water. We could leap out when they open the cage to do that."

"Then we could open the other cages." said Wind, "They have an opening catch on the outside."

"Great!" meowed Silverpelt, "We'll do just that!"

Suddenly, the cats heard the sound of many twolegs nearing the giant wooden den.

"Get ready." hissed Rain. The twolegs entered. They walked over to Silverpelt's cage. They flicked up the catch and swung open the entrance. One reached a hand in, holding a bowl. Silverpelt leapt out. One of the twolegs howled. Silverpelt leapt at a cage on the floor and knocked up the catch. The door swung open and Firestorm leapt out.

"Open the other cages!" hissed Silverpelt. Firestorm nodded and sped away.

Silverpelt opened another cage and a strange mottled brown cat raced out. It sprinted out the open entrance of the wooden den. A twoleg lurched towards Silverpelt but he dodged and scratched it. The twoleg wailed with pain and ran out of the door. Silverpelt spun around and hissed at the other twolegs. One of them swung it's leg at him. He jumped on it and clawed madly at it. The twoleg screeched so loud Silverpelt had to flatten his ears. It shook it's leg wildly and Silverpelt was thrown off. He slammed into the wall and was momentarily stunned. Yet another twoleg blundered towards him. It had a large cobweb like thing in it's paws. It swung it towards him but he leapt to one side and it just brushed his tail.There were many cats free now and the den was in chaos. Most were fleeing for the entrance but some were staying to free the remaining ones. Silverpelt caught a flash of Firestorm's fox-coloured fur on the top ledge. There were only a few cages left.

Suddenly, a cat ploughed into him. He was knocked into the air and fell, winded, onto the floor. He leapt back up onto his feet but he was slower and slightly disorientated. Silverpelt looked around and raced forwards as he spotted a young brown she-cat cowering in a corner. A twoleg was towering above her. Silverpelt hissed and lunged at it's left leg. He clung on and dug his claws in, then he tried to climb up it, like a tree. The twoleg span around madly and the she-cat raced away. All the cats were free by now and were racing towards the door. He sliced open the twolegs pelt and found soft flesh underneath. He bit down hard and the twolegs screamed in agonising pain. Silverpelt bit down once more, then leapt off. He twisted mid-air and landed on his paws. He looked around. Almost all the cats had escaped and the last few were almost at the entrance. He pelted forwards towards freedom. All the other cats had now escaped and he was the last one left.

All of a sudden, the entrance slammed shut and Silverpelt skidded to a halt. Twolegs surrounded him. The cobweb was swung down and scooped him up. He writhed and twisted but it was useless. The entrance was opened and he was taken outside. He was taken along to another den and carried inside. There was a large bench with straps on it. He was tipped onto it and held down fast. The straps bound him tightly to it. A twoleg picked up a large, gleaming claw from nearby and stepped towards him. _Oh no, _he thought, _I'm going to die!_

_A/N- Please now review if you want to find out what happens next!_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N- This is the chapter where we find out if Silverpelt escapes! It's tense! Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own warriors, but i can be tired of writing this out, it's not as if i've got a detention or something!_

**Chapter 5**

Suddenly, four more twolegs with bright yellow pelts charged into the den, holding shiny sticks. The yellow was so bright, it hurt Silverpelt's eyes. The twoleg with the claw charged at one of the yellow-pelted twolegs. There was a loud bang and the claw-holding twoleg fell to the floor. The remaining non-yellow-pelted twolegs raised their front paws. The yellow twolegs grabbed them and bound their front paws. One yellow pelted twoleg unbound the straps holding Silverpelt in place. It tried to pick him up but he bounded off the table and out of the entrance too quickly.

Silverpelt ran. He ran as fast as he could. He knew where he was and he knew how to get back to the Thunderclan camp. He skidded to a halt at a Thunderpath. The hard grey surface was wet with the rain which lashed down heavily on Silverpelt's fur. A monster sped past. The wind it created ruffling Silverpelt's sodden fur. Then, the Thunderpath was clear and he charged across it. He was almost at the other side when a monster raced towards him. The sprinted as fast as he could and it only touched the tip of a hair on his tail. He stopped, his sides heaving. It was pitch black, he was out of breath and he still had to make it through Shadowclan territory undetected.

Redpaw woke with a start. His dream! Silverpelt was in danger! Redpaw already knew that he had disappeared after twolegs attacked the group when they were at fourrocks, but this danger was worse. He had scene what had happened in the large den and had also seen what had happened next, but then, he had woken up. He had no way of telling if Silverpelt was still doing fine. He would still have to cross Shadowclan territory. There had been some Shadowclan cats in his dream, and they may let him pass, but if he came up against Tigerpelt…

Redpaw didn't know what to do. Should he keep silent, and wait to see if Silverpelt returned? Silverpelt may die. Should he tell the clan and have them send a rescue party? Shadowclan may take it as an attack and wage war. Should he go out alone? He may be caught and killed and even if he did find Silverpelt, could he help him? He slunk out of his den and sat down heavily as the first light of dawn crept over the horizon. Orangestripe left the warriors den. She looked sad. When she spotted Redpaw she walked over and sat down next to him. She bent her head down and stared at her paws.

"I thought he would have come back by now…" she said, "Have you heard anything?"

"Well…" said Redpaw. He was about to carry on when Whitestar walked out of his den. He took some of last night's leftover fresh kill and went back inside his den. Orangestripe had not even noticed him. She looked completely depressed. Her ears drooped. Her whiskers drooped. Her back drooped. She was thoroughly miserable. But now Redpaw knew she wasn't alone. When Whitestar had walked out, he had looked sad too. Redpaw had had no idea how much Silverpelt's disappearance would affect the clan. Icepaw would be the most upset. She had been blaming herself yesterday.

"It's my fault we left home. If we'd never come I wouldn't be his apprentice and he never would have taken me to fourrocks!"

Redpaw looked at the sky. It was red. _Blood will be spilled._ he heard a voice say. A message from Starclan!

"Orangestripe?"

"Yes, Redpaw?"

"I had a dream last night. It showed what happened to Silverpelt. He was alive when I woke up but…" Orangestripe sprang to her paws. Her whole posture had changed. Now she was alert and ready to face any danger to rescue Silverpelt.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked, "Lets go!"

"Wait!" cried Redpaw, but it was too late. She was already bounding out of camp. He scrabbled after her, out through the entrance. She sped away, through the woods. Redpaw was having a hard time keeping even five foxlengths behind her. He wasn't used to this. _I'm a medicine cat apprentice, _he thought, _I don't usually do this sort of exercise. That's warrior's stuff._ He sped up slightly, his muscles protesting and closed the gap slightly. Orangestripe bounded across the stream and stopped in the clearing at fourrocks. She wasn't even out of breath.

"Where did they go?" she demanded.

"The twolegs took him that way" said Redpaw, pointing at Shadowclan territory with his tail.

"Their trail of destruction should be easy to follow. Did they go near the Shadowclan camp?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, we should be safe then."

"What happens if Shadowclan finds us?"

"We run like the wind or we're fresh kill."

"Oh. I had hoped it would be a more, y'know, 'Oh, you've come to save your friend. Run along and save him then!' sort of a situation."

"That's not how the clans work, and you know it."

"There were Shadowclan cats in my dream…"

"Doing what?"

"They had been caught too."

"That still doesn't mean they'll let us pass."

"But…"

"We have to go!" She lead him away, up through Shadowclan territory. Redpaw couldn't help remembering the message, Starclan, his dead warrior ancestors, had shared with him this morning as he had gazed at the clouds.

_Blood will be spilled._

Silverpelt looked up as the first light of dawn crept over the horizon. He shook his head. The cats in camp would be waking up by now, thinking he was dead. The last day had seemed to fly by, but now he was alone, trudging along a small stony twoleg path, time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Nothing was happening and it seemed to Silverpelt that it was only slow for him. He arrived at the rear of a large twoleg nest. He could just see the shallow, thin river up ahead that marked the furthest border of Shadowclan. The looked up at the high wall that surrounded an area at the back of the nest. Silverpelt wondered if he'd get a better view from up there. Suddenly, a cat appeared on the top. She was brown with a white belly and black splotches on her coat.

"Hello." she said, "I'm Poppy. You must be one of those wildcats who live in the forest. What are you doing so far away from home?"

"Far away?" asked Silverpelt, "The border's only over there."

"Yeah, but you never go past the river."

"So, I might just be the exception." Silverpelt started to walk away.

"Wait!" wailed Poppy, she spun around quickly, "Have you seen Daisy and Lilly? I tried to scare them, stop them going away, but they left and I haven't heard from them. I'm desperate!"

"Yes. They're living with us now. They weren't happy here."

"Oh, they were never happy locked inside! That's why they ran away! Joined some other wildcats. Then they returned. They'd been banished. Oh, my babies! They're not safe!"

"They said they were born in those clans and taken by twolegs!"

"No! wailed Poppy, "They're my daughters! They're father was one of your clan cats. Loudstorm, I think. But that was many months ago. Are they safe?!"

"They're fine. Icepaw will be blaming herself for my disappearance but Mousepaw will be doing fine."

"Eh? Icepaw and Mousepaw? Oh, wait. Daisy said they had new names."

"I'm Icepaw's mentor. Silverpelt."

"Mentor?"

"I'm teaching her how to hunt and fight."

"Fight!?"

"She is already very skilled though and I think she will do very well. She has a few, unique, gifts."

"What are they?" asked Poppy, interested.

"Well Icepaw has an amazing memory and an incredibly keen sense of smell. Mousepaw has a sharp sense of smell too and brilliant hunting skills. They are way ahead of any cat their age. By the time they're warriors, their skills will be unrivalled by any cat."

"Oh that's wonderful!" cried Poppy, "But I guess you had better run along, the patrol has just passed." Silverpelt spun around. He took several steps forward and sniffed. She was right! A patrol had just passed. She had saved him. Her sense of smell must be as good as her daughter's.

"Thank you." he said. She nodded and leapt down off the wall. Silverpelt carried on, the fresh forest air filled his lungs and made his whiskers twitch with joy. He leapt across the river, using a stepping stone in the middle. There shouldn't be a Shadowclan patrol for a long time, and by then, Silverpelt would be long gone. He hurried through the pine forest. More than once he smelt a pair of Shadowclan cats and changed his direction to avoid them. He had just changed direction again when he tripped. He fell to the ground with a thud on the edge of a slope. Suddenly, the ground crumbled away and he skidded down the slope, through a gap in some gorse, and into the Shadowclan camp.

The two cats paused. Orangestripe was worried.

"We should have found some trace of him by now. What if he's dead? Oh, Redpaw! What if he's dead? I'll never see him again!" Redpaw was distracted though. The light was reflecting off a pool of water in a strange way. It seemed to be calling him. He heard a familiar voice.

"Redpaw." it called softly, "Come here. Starclan have something to show you." He walked over to the puddle and gazed into it. What he saw next shocked him. He saw Silverpelt trip, fall down a slope and into the Shadowclan camp. The picture faded and Redpaw left his trance.

"Orangestripe!" he howled, "Silverpelt has fallen into the Shadowclan camp!"

"What!?" she shrieked, "Did Starclan tell you this?"

"They showed me in this puddle."

"Come on then!" she shouted and skidded away.

Silverpelt looked up, dazed. He saw cats all around him and smelt an overpowering stench of Shadowclan. _This must be their camp._ he thought. Two strong cats grabbed him and hauled him across to underneath a ledge. A sleek black tom with shocking blue eyes leapt onto it.

"What is this?!" he asked, surprised.

"He rolled into the camp, Icestar." said the cat holding Silverpelt on the left.

"Although, what he was doing in Shadowclan territory in the first place is a mystery." said the other cat holding Silverpelt.

"Then I suppose we should kill him." said a dark ginger cat, who stalked into the clearing. Silverpelt looked around at him. It was Tigerpelt! The grip on Silverpelt tightened. Where these two really going to kill him? Icestar leapt down off the ledge.

"Stop!" he shouted. They had been about to kill him! "We must first know what this cat is doing here." he turned to Silverpelt, "Well?"

"I was captured by the twolegs." said Silverpelt, "I was returning home."

"Nonsense!" growled Tigerpelt, "The twolegs have only been in Shadowclan territory. "I say he's a spy. Otherwise, how would he have known about the twolegs. We never mentioned them at the Gathering."

"That is true." said Icestar, "very well. Kill him."

"Stop!" yelled a cat, sprinting into the clearing, "He was captured!" Silverpelt twisted round. It was Leopardstorm!

"He was?" said Icestar.

"Yes!" she said. "At fourrocks. There are two Thunderclan cats out there looking for him! They're heading to the camp!" Just then, Orangestripe and Redpaw burst into the clearing, hissing and spitting. Tigerpelt leapt forward, blocking their way to the captured Silverpelt.

"Tigerpelt, stand down!" shouted Icestar, his cool blue gazing piercing Tigerpelt's. Tigerpelt looked for a moment like he would ignoring his new leader and rip the Thunderclan cats to shreds, but then Icestar won and Tigerpelt stalked away.

"Thank you." said Orangestripe, sitting down. "We have come for Silverpelt."

"Take him. Tigerclaw, Swifttail." said Icestar, signalling for the two cats to release Silverpelt. Silverpelt turned and walked towards his friends. He was almost there when a large ginger shape bowled into him. It bit him in the shoulder. The shape snarled. Icestar hissed and leapt at it. The power in his skinny body surprised the attacker and it let go of Silverpelt. He ran over to his friends and stood behind them. He wasn't afraid but it made sense for him to be nearer the entrance. The attacker turned and hissed at Icestar.

"I told you to let him go, Tigerpelt!" spat Icestar.

"I swore I would rip him to shreds!" he snarled.

"And what good would that do?" asked Icestar, "They would attack us, blaming the whole clan. They would slaughter our tiniest kits. Do you really want that for your new clan?" Tigerpelt hissed once more, then turned and slunk away, into a den. A tiny kit poked it's head out of what must be the nursery.

"Who's that?" it squeaked. It stepped out of the nursery. Four more kits stepped out behind it.

"Specklekit. Go back into the nursery." The small brown kit with darker flecks looked glum. It turned and padded away.

"Hollykit." A dark ginger kit turned away.

"Gorsekit, Rainkit." A mottled brown kit and a pale grey kit both went.

"_And_ Thistlekit." The last kit, who was silvery-white, bowed his head and went back inside.

"Kits!" sighed Icestar. "You may leave now." he said to the Thunderclan cats. The three cats all turned and left, scrabbling up the slope. They padded away, towards the large river that separated Thunderclan and Shadowclan's territories.

"How did you find me?" asked Silverpelt.

"I received some messages from Starclan." said Redpaw. They crossed a log that had fallen across the river and continued on through their own territory. Suddenly, they heard a hiss behind and a cat bowled into Silverpelt.

"Shadowclan!" it cried.

"Wait!" shouted another cat, who ran into the clearing. He pulled the cat off Silverpelt. Whitestar and Tawnypelt followed them into the clearing. Swiftpaw hissed at Silverpelt. Greystripe cuffed him around the head.

"You stupid furball!" he hissed, "That's Silverpelt!"

"It's not my fault he smells of Shadowclan!" protested Swiftpaw.

"Yes, why do you?" asked Whitestar. Silverpelt looked at his leader. I was taken away through Shadowclan territory. After I escaped I had to return back through it." Whitestar nodded. Silverpelt hoped he wasn't mad.

"Come." he said, "You must all be hungry."

_A/N- Now please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N- Just a note on Silverpelt's name. Some of you may say it's impossible for them to name a cat that, but is VITAL to this story, okay?_

_Special thanks to Lefy, for your brilliant review._

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, wish i did, but i don't._

**Chapter 6**

When they returned to camp all the cats came out of their dens. Whitefoot stepped out of the medicine cats den. Redpaw ran over to him and they touched noses.

"You wouldn't believe where I've been!" cried Redpaw.

"I know where you've been." said Whitefoot.

"How?!" asked Redpaw, surprised.

"I saw it at the Moonpool. The night Frostear died."

"Oh." said Redpaw, "I saw worse things than that."

"Are you alright?" asked Whitefoot.

"Fine." said Redpaw, but he looked vague and distant again. Whitefoot sighed and padded over to Silverpelt.

"You have some bad wounds." he said, "I'll fetch you some cobwebs."

"Thanks." said Silverpelt. Whitefoot turned and went back into his den. He soon reappeared and pressed the cobwebs onto Silverpelt's cuts.

"What's the matter with Redpaw again?" asked Silverpelt.

"He's just remembering something he would rather never think of." The next thing that Whitefoot said, Silverpelt could barely hear. It sounded like,

"I think he blames himself for it." Silverpelt wanted to ask what he meant but Whitefoot was walking away. Silverpelt wanted to go and curl up in his nest but he saw a white and silver shape race towards him.

"You!" screeched Icepaw, "I was tearing my fur out over you! Blaming myself!" She charged into him, knocking him to the ground. He struggled under her for a moment, just to keep her happy, then hurled her off him. It was easier than it had been a few days ago, he had found it quite hard to throw her off, but now she seemed as light as a feather.

"Icepaw..." he asked nervously, "Have you had anything to eat?"

"No. I was starving myself over you."

"You mouse-brained fool! You shouldn't do that!" He cuffed her round the head. She cuffed him back, laughing. He sighed. She was better. But then her face turned grim.

"First day in and I lose my mentor! Can you imagine what the other cats said?! Oh some were sorry for me, but the elders! Whitestorm said it was a bad omen, and Lionfur agreed with him!"

"Lionfur?! She isn't an elder! Why does she believe in bad omens?" He turned as a voice cried,

"Silverpelt!"

"Got to go, sorry!" He licked Icepaw's ear then turned and ran across the clearing. It had been Lionfur calling him. His heart sank.

"I want you to go out hunting. I don't suppose you know what happened while you were gone."

"No, Lionfur."

"We were attacked by Riverclan. A group of ten cats attacked us _in our camp_. They said we should expect them to return to finish us off. We are now preparing a food store in case we are barricaded inside the camp. Now go find food for that store!" Silverpelt turned and raced out of the camp. They had been attacked by Riverclan in the camp?! That was impossible! They lived on the other side of the forest, they would be more likely to attack Windclan or Shadowclan. Froststar wouldn't do that sort of thing anyway. She was kind and understanding. And what reason could Riverclan have to attack Thunderclan anyway?

He carried on hunting, heading towards the border with Windclan. He soon smelt the familiar smell of a Thunderclan patrol. The group of cats walked into a small clearing and stopped to sniff the air. There was Brightmane, Orangestripe, Tawnypelt and Mousepaw.

"Can you smell a cat?" asked Brightmane, snarling. He unsheathed his claws and fluffed up his fur.

"Yes, but I think it's…" began Mousepaw, but Brightmane interrupted her.

"Quiet!" he hissed. Silverpelt, realising he could be attacked if he remained where he was, stepped into the clearing.

"Silverpelt!" screeched Brightmane, launching himself forwards at the silver cat. He smashed into him and raked his claws down Silverpelt's side. Silverpelt howled in pain.

"Stop!" shouted a voice and a pair of cats ran into the space. It was Whitestar and Whitefoot.

"I was out hunting, I meet Whitefoot, we start talking and then I hear a shriek and find this!" explained Whitestar, "What is going on?!"

"Well," began Brightmane, stepping forwards, "I was taking this patrol along the border, we smell a cat and I find this traitor spying on us!"

"Well, Silverpelt? Do you have anything to say against these accusations?" asked Whitestar.

"Yes. I was sent out hunting by Lionfur. I come out here, hunting, and find this patrol. I step out to meet them and he attacks me!"

"Brightmane, why do you accuse Silverpelt of spying on you?"

"I could smell him following us!"

"I did not!" protested Silverpelt.

"Quiet!" ordered Whitestar. "Why would he want to spy on you?"

"I don't know, but he was!" accused Brightmane.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." said Whitestar, "Whitefoot, follow Silverpelt's scent trail for a while. If he has been along the border, Brightmane will be right. If he hasn't, he was attacked for no reason." Whitefoot nodded, picked up the trail and dashed away. They waited for a while, in silence. Brightmane was constantly staring accusingly at Silverpelt, but Silverpelt noticed a tiny glimmer of fear in his eyes. A few minutes later, Whitefoot returned.

"Well?" said Brightmane, "Wasn't I right?"

"No." said Whitefoot, "I followed the trail all the way back to camp. At no point but here has he approached the border."

"Very well." said Whitestar, "Silverpelt, you are free to go. Whitefoot will escort you back to camp and find something for your wounds. I will stay here, I want to ask Brightmane something. The rest of the patrol will continue along the border then report back to camp. Do not tell any cat what has happened." They all nodded. Whitefoot pressed against Silverpelt to support him and helped him limp back to camp. They were halfway back when Silverpelt asked Whitefoot something.

"Why would Brightmane want to attack me?" Whitefoot stopped dead in his tracks.

"I was dreading you asking me that."

"Why?"

"I believe that Tigerpelt wants to take over the forest. "

"But what does that have to…" Silverpelt trailed off. Brightmane was allied with Tigerpelt! He had tried to kill him, but with a reason. If he could have made it seem like he was a traitor, then it would have given him an excuse. But why kill him? There were too many questions! Why would Brightmane and Tigerpelt want to kill him? Why did Riverclan attack Thunderclan? And why is Redpaw so depressed? Another thought crossed Silverpelt's mind. Was that dream of his a prophecy? Or a clan memory?

"Of course!" he cried out.

"What!?" said Whitefoot, shocked by the outburst.

"That dream of mine, it was a clan memory of Frostear's death!"

"You had a dream that was a clan memory? You should be a medicine cat!"

"I think it's my name."

"That would make sense. There is much in a name."

" But why me?"

"I don't know. But we should get back to camp, it's getting dark." They were soon at the camp and they pushed their way through the entrance. As soon as they were in the middle of the clearing, Silverpelt flopped down onto the floor. He was just too exhausted. Lionfur marched over to them.

"What is going on!?" she asked, furious. "I asked this cat to go out hunting and he returns limping with a medicine cat, looking like he's just been in a battle and with no prey!"

"He was attacked." said Whitefoot.

"Attacked?! By who?!"

"I cannot say. I was not there." He picked up Silverpelt by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the medicine cats den. It was a unique den. Not only was it a very large gap in a massive rock, but it was not lined with moss. Instead there were several small nests. The walls had many holes and crevices, where different herbs could be stored. Silverpelt was led over to a bed and he lay down in it. He saw Whitefoot pad over to a crack and take out some cobwebs. He came back and pressed them onto the many wounds along Silverpelt's left side. He then said,

"You need to get some rest, you should sleep now." Silverpelt felt like he could sleep for a moon, but he had to know one last thing.

"Whitefoot?"

"Yes."

"When we I be able to go out again?"

"Your wounds are deep. It will take several days."

"Tell Tawnypelt to take Icepaw out for me will you."

"Of course."

Silverpelt purred, then gave in to his deep sleep.

He woke up. He had had another dream.

It had been of a pale silver cat springing at a massive tiger and bringing it down in a single blow. But then a huge white lion had stepped forwards and towered over the silver cat. It had raised it paw, claws unsheathed, and swung it down to deliver a fatal blow.

That had been the moment when Silverpelt had woken up. He looked around the den. Light shone in through the entrance but Whitefoot was nowhere to be seen. He tried to get up, but his side was stiff and he collapsed back into the nest. It was then that Whitefoot came into his den.

"You're awake I see."

"My sides are really aching."

"I'll get you some poppy seeds for that. You've been asleep for three days now."

"Three days?!"

"Yes."

"How is Icepaw doing?"

"Fine. Tawnypelt's been training her extra hard, to make up for all the missed training." He leant down and whispered, "And I think she's trying to prove she's ready for an apprentice of her own. Patchkit's almost six moons old now." Silverpelt nodded. He wondered if Icepaw had ever come to see him. As if in answer to his thoughts, Whitefoot said,

"Icepaw's been in here every day. She came not too long ago. She's out hunting with Tawnypelt now."

"Can I get up?" asked Silverpelt.

"If you can manage it. A little bit of walking should do you some good. It will stop your legs from aching and getting stiff." Silverpelt pushed himself into a sitting position. He stopped for a second. His legs and sides were already hurting and he was out of breath. How much he seemed like an elder! He then continued to rise and was eventually stood up. His sides were heaving by now, but he carried on. He placed one paw forward, out of the nest, and then another. Finally, he stood in the entrance. He looked out at the beautiful sunset which he was now presented with. The sky was streaked with gold, purple, red and pink as well as orange, scarlet and a deep midnight blue. He could see the first signs of Silverpelt, the stars in the sky, appearing at the very top. It was a sight that took his breath away. He took a few more steps out of the den and looked around the clearing. Icepaw was sat by the apprentices den, she too was gazing at the sunset. He staggered over to her. She glanced towards him then leapt up onto her paws.

"Silverpelt!" she cried with delight, "You're awake!"

"Of course." he said, bowing his head, "Anything for you, Icepaw."

"Oh stop teasing. Everyone knows you're in love with Orangestripe."

"She likes me. Okay? How is she anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He liked Orangestripe. He liked her a _lot_, but he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"She's been very worried about you. But she's been hiding it very well. I don't think many cats have noticed. Except Whitestar and Whitefoot. And me, naturally."

"What about Redpaw?"

"Redpaw? He wouldn't notice a cat if it came up to him and bit his tail off! He's been very distracted recently and nobody knows why. Not even Whitefoot."

"Yeah. He's been like that for ages now. I thought it was Frostear's death, but then Whitefoot would be upset. He was at first but that could have been worry for his own apprentice."

"Yeah. And you get distracted that way about me, do you?"

"I have only been out training with you for one day!"

"Well, that's not my fault is it? Anyway, when _will_ you be able to take me out training again?"

"In a few days time. It depends how fast I recover."

"Lionfur was furious about the attack."

"What did she do?"

"Well, she was really mad for the rest of the day. Brightmane has been caring for the elders for the past few days and will be for the rest of the moon. As you know, Tawnypelt has been training me, but Lionfur was protesting against that. And she was shouting at Whitestar for not banishing Brightmane. He said he did not want any more of his cats to join Shadowclan." She scratched behind her ear. She looked funny and Silverpelt laughed. His laughed turned into a cough though and it made his lungs cry out for air. He slumped to the ground and lay there, gazing up at Icepaw. She bent down and started licking his ears. He purred quietly.

It was then that Lionfur came back into the camp along with some other warriors. She must have just been on a patrol. She spotted Silverpelt and marched over to him.

"You seem better." Silverpelt tried to sit up, but he was too exhausted and once again, slumped to the floor.

"You should be out hunting if you can afford to leave the den like this. Go and.." She was cut off by Whitefoot who said,

"That's not very wise Lionfur. I ordered him to get some fresh air and to walk around the camp to keep his joints from getting stiff. If he can barely do that, I hardly think he is ready to go out hunting." Lionfur looked ready to claw off Whitefoot's ears, but even she knew better than to argue with a medicine cat. She turned and stalked away.

"I'll help you back to the nest." said Whitefoot, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck an helping to haul him to his paws. He and Icepaw stood on either side of Silverpelt, supporting him as he made his way, very slowly, back to the den.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N- If you do read this, i'd really appreciate it if you review. That way, i know you like it and would like more._

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors. Never have done and never will._

**Chapter 7**

It was several days later and Silverpelt had healed almost completely. Whitefoot had said he should take it carefully, but he could now resume his training with Icepaw. It was battle training today though, and so he had got Tawnypelt to come and help him. He would demonstrate and explain moves, and then Icepaw would practise them on Tawnypelt. Orangestripe and Mousepaw were also there. Both the apprentices were learning quickly and it was only sunhigh when they were ready to try and take on each other in a small mock-battle. After that, they would battle Brokenpaw and Swiftpaw. And then they would be almost ready to fight in any battle.

Silverpelt watched as the two apprentices writhed and twisted in the centre of the clearing. More than once did Orangestripe have to quickly leap out of the way, or risk having some of her fur clawed out. Silverpelt watched as a shaft of light shone down and made her pelt glow a fiery orange. _She has an incredibly beautiful pelt, _thought Silverpelt, his gaze fixed on her. Suddenly, he smelt the unmistakable scent of Greystripe. Seconds later, the grey cat charged into the clearing, Brokenpaw and Swiftpaw trailing behind him. He stopped just short of the two fighting cats. With a flick of his tail, he gave the order for Swiftpaw and Brokenpaw to join in. They leapt upon the two other apprentices and the fight became even bigger.

"Brokenpaw has just learnt to fight properly today. He has only fought me and Swiftpaw before now." said Greystripe. "I think I've taught him well." Not too long after, the four apprentices had exhausted themselves and were ready to return to camp. The warriors quickly quizzed them on what they've learnt, the two newer apprentices beating the others easily. Even Swiftpaw, who was nearly a warrior, couldn't remember more than they could. After that, Silverpelt turned to Greystripe and said,

"Could you take all four back? I need to talk to Orangestripe alone for a second." Greystripe nodded and called over the apprentices. Silverpelt padded over to Orangestripe and sat down beside her. She looked around at him.

"This is what I've been waiting for you to say, isn't it?" she asked.

"What ever do you mean?" he replied.

"Say it." she said. Silverpelt moved closer and curled his tail around hers.

"Orangestripe," he began, "You mean more to me than anything else."

"What about the warrior code?"

"If you wanted me to break it for you, I would." She purred at that. He looked deep into her eyes and saw only compassion there. There was no trace at all of the fiery she-cat that most saw. Only a deep love for him. He purred back.

"I will never leave you." he promised. She nodded.

"And I will never leave you."

It was midnight before the two cats returned. As they returned to camp they could only smell one cat in it, but it was enough to make them stop dead in their tracks. They could smell Lionfur!

"She'll rip us apart!" whispered Orangestripe urgently.

"She'll rip us even more if we don't return until dawn!"

"Oh what will we do!?" wailed Orangestripe.

"Quiet, or she'll hear you!" But it was too late. A large, light brown she-cat raced out of the camp and up the slope. She found them stood at the top of the slope.

"Why didn't you return!?" she growled. Orangestripe cowered back.

"We were busy." answered Silverpelt, taking a step forwards. "And it's a private matter that has now been mostly dealt with."

"It had better be." warned Lionfur, "Or I shall personally rip your tail off. And that counts for both of you!" She turned and marched back into camp.

"Come on." urged Silverpelt. "We'd better go back to our nests." The pair of cats slipped down the slope, entered the silent camp and walked across to the warriors den. They slipped inside and curled up in their nests. Silverpelt instantly fell asleep.

He woke up at nearly sunhigh. Greystripe was prodding him. He mumbled a pushed the paw away. It was persistent.

"Wake up. Wake up." said Greystripe. Silverpelt sat up slowly, his eyes only half open.

"What do you want?" he asked drowsily.

"It's almost Patchkit's apprentice ceremony and Swiftpaw's warrior ceremony. Whitestar was impressed with my report of his assessment yesterday."

"Assessment?"

"Yes. I sent him out hunting and followed. He was to return at precisely sunhigh, and he did." Greystripe raised his chin proudly. Silverpelt purred.

"Greystripe," he said.

"Yes, what?"

"Sometimes you behave just like a kit!"

Greystripe leapt at him and the two cats rolled out of the warriors den. They rolled around in the clearing until they bumped into someone. They both collapsed backwards and looked up. Straight at Lionfur's face.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she shrieked. "It's not too ad for Greystripe, but Silverpelt," she turned and stared straight at him, "Isn't it enough that I cautioned you yesterday?!" Suddenly there was a purr behind Lionfur. She span around spitting. And saw Whitestar.

"Lionfur?" he asked. She shuffled her paws, the first time that Silverpelt had ever seen her do so. He reckoned he would never see it again either.

"These two were rolling around the clearing hissing.." she began.

"I'm well aware of what they were doing, Lionfur." interrupted Whitestar, "But I say they shall not be punished."

"But, but, but…" protested Lionfur feebly.

"They will _not _be punished." Whitestar stared at her. Silverpelt got the feeling he was gazing into her. Stripping away all the layers of courage and status. And finding a frightened kit within.

Lionfur looked at the ground. Whitestar turned and walked away. Lionfur turned and looked at Silverpelt and Greystripe. For a second, Silverpelt thought he saw a glimpse of the kit that Whitestar had revealed. But then it was gone in a burst of rage. She glowered at him and Greystripe. Silverpelt thought he had seen that glare before. It puzzled him. He looked deeply into it. And then he saw something. Her eyes were like another cat's that he knew. But who?

She turned and stalked away. That stalk was similar too. He just hadn't noticed until now. In fact, her whole posture and structure reminded him of another cat.

And then it hit him.

Lionfur was a spitting image of Tigerpelt.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock, for a clan meeting!"

Silverpelt slunk over and sat next to Orangestripe. She looked at him and purred. Then they both turned and looked at the highrock. Patchkit was creeping towards it. Heavyfur had walked out of the nursery, beaming with pride. Patchkit was a brown and black kit with long fur. It was unnerving how much the six moon old kit's fur was glossy, like his father's. the kit looked nervous. He had been ever since his father had been banished. Brightmane was smiling. He was obviously happy about something. But Silverpelt didn't know what. He glanced at Orangestripe. She too was staring at Brightmane. And she also looked concerned. Then, Silverpelt discovered why. While he had been looking at Brightmane, the ceremony had started. Patchkit was now stood infront of the highrock and Whitestar was ready to announce his mentor.

"Lionfur," he said. A sharp pang tore at Silverpelt. They would corrupt Patchkit too! He noticed that Heavyfur was equally shaken.

"Lionfur, you do not have an apprentice and I trust you to train this one hard. You shall be mentor to Patchpaw." She stepped up, next to the apprentice.

"You have shown yourself to be a tough and wise warrior. I trust you to pass on your bravery and intelligence to Patchpaw." Patchpaw touched noses with Lionfur and all the cats praised his new name. Silverpelt cheered too, but it was half-hearted and he was too nervous to approach. Lionfur glanced at him and smirked. _She's up to something, _thought Silverpelt. He walked over to Heavyfur. She was sat down, washing her paws. As he got nearer, he noticed she was shaking.

"You're shaking." he said.

"I'm just cold." she said. This couldn't be true. It was too warm.

"You're worried about your son. I am too."

"What does it matter to you?!" she cried. "I don't want him to be corrupted! I wanted Tawnypelt to mentor him, but Lionfur threatened me! She said even if I did want Tawnypelt to be his mentor, she would tell Whitestar I wanted her! It's horrible!" All the cats were staring now, even Lionfur and Patchpaw. Whitestar leapt off the highrock and walked over.

"Is this true Lionfur?" he asked.

"Oh, your classic suspicious line that, isn't it? _'Is this true?'_. It makes me sick!" retorted Lionfur.

"Don't speak to your leader like that!" shouted Heavyfur.

"I'll speak how I want!" spat Lionfur. She sprang at Whitestar and knocked him to the ground. She tried to bite at his throat, but he grabbed her front leg and twisted it away, tilting her off him. Seizing the opportunity, Silverpelt leapt onto of Lionfur, pinning her to the ground. She writhed and lashed out, knocking Silverpelt off of her. She lunged at him and bit down hard. He felt his whole world spin and the darkness crept in. The last thing he heard was Orangestripe's voice crying out,

"Silverpelt!"

Then everything went black.

Redpaw was nervous. Everyone thought he was going mad, even himself. But he had a reason. It was his dream at the Moonpool. Not only had he seen a vision of Frostear's death, but he had seen something much worse. A silver cat had stood, surrounded by darkness. A giant, snarling ginger cat, with dark stripes, had reared up over this cat. A beam of light had reflected off the silver cat's coat, illuminating the surroundings. The dead bodies of several cats lay there. Lionfur, Brightmane, Patchpaw, Heavyfur, Mousetail, Spottednose and Tatteredfur. But one body that lay there had terrified him more than anything else. Because he had seen a cat with a ginger coat and a red nose lying dead. He had seen himself lying dead. The silver cat had faded. A voice had said,

"If the tiger is not to claim the forest, all these must die before the half moon. If this happens, Starclan shall rise up and destroy the beast." It had then said, "You must kill one of these cats, Redpaw. But not yourself. We will find a way to let you join us." But even more terrifying than knowing he must die, was the voice that had told him that. It had been the voice of Sandwhisker, his mother.

Things were not going well back in camp either. Silverpelt was unconscious, and had been for several days. Swiftpaw was furious that his warrior ceremony had been delayed, and Lionfur was caged up like a prisoner. Tawnypelt, although not being his proper mentor, had been taking Patchpaw out for warrior training. Brightmane had been disgusted at this and was in a ferocious mood. And now he was taking it out on Brokenpaw. Icepaw was constantly in the medicine cats den, along with Orangestripe. Mousepaw was going out with Tawnypelt and Patchpaw for training. The whole camp was in chaos.

It was midnight. Redpaw crept out of his den and padded over to the warriors den. Now Patchpaw was an apprentice, Heavyfur had returned to being a warrior. Redpaw was ready to carry out his bit of the prophecy. He crept inside and prodded at Heavyfur. She moved and her eyes flickered open.

"Come," he told her, "Starclan has a destiny for you."

"Can't it wait?" she asked.

"No. Come." She got up and he led her out into the clearing. She sat down.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Redpaw looked at her for a second, then walked forwards. He stopped infront of her and unsheathed his claws.

"Wh... wh… what is it?" she asked again, trembling this time.

"Starclan want you to join them." said Redpaw. He leapt forwards. Heavyfur cried out, but was quickly silenced. Redpaw stood over the body for a moment, then walked quickly back to his den.

The camp was in even more chaos the following morning. Orangestripe emerged from the warriors den to find most of the clan gathered around a body in the centre of the clearing. She padded over and looked at it. It was Heavyfur. Her blood had congealed around her and matted her fur. Greystripe and Tawnypelt were arguing about who had killed her.

"The fur is ginger!" wailed Tawnypelt. "It must have been Tigerpelt out for revenge!" Heavyfur had been Tawnypelt's mother and her daughter was incredibly distressed at her death.

"Yes but Tigerpelt has dark ginger fur, this fur is bright ginger." protested Greystripe.

"What, like Orangestripe's." questioned Tawnypelt.

"Yeah. Funny she wasn't here when Brightmane, Redpaw and Mousepaw discovered the body."

"She's just woken up now actually." added Tawnypelt, nodding in Orangestripe's direction. Infact, a lot of cats were staring at Orangestripe and coming to the same conclusion. Orangestripe had been Sandwhisker's sister and they had both shared similar coloured pelts. Except Orangestripe also had white stripes.

"It wasn't me." she said.

"How do we know? You are the last cat to wake up. You can't have had much sleep." said Whitestar.

"And the fur between Heavyfur's claws is the same colour as yours." added Brightmane.

"Orangestripe," began Whitestar. "We cannot definitely prove that you murdered Heavyfur. But all the evidence points to you, and as a result, I declare that you are to be held captive within the nursery, as there are no current queens or she-cats expecting kits."

"Except me." she said.

"What?" asked Whitestar. All the other cats shared his puzzlement.

"I love Silverpelt so much and he loves me and… well, I'm expecting kits." she explained.

"That also adds to the reasons why we should imprison you in the nursery." said Whitestar. "Take her away."

Brightmane and Tawnypelt stepped forwards and both seized her by the scruff of her neck. She was dragged away and thrown into the nursery. She faintly heard Whitestar say,

"From now on there are always to be two cats guarding the nursery to prevent her escaping. I want daily reports on her."

She turned her back to the entrance and lay down. Why had they accused her, she was innocent! The ginger fur wasn't quite the right shade to match hers. It had been slightly darker. But one question was puzzling her the most.

Who had killed Heavyfur, and why?


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N- Here's the next chapter of Light & Dark, and boy am i tired, 'cause it's 10:22pm here in England! So no review replies or updates for 11 hours, 'till i get up! Also, notice my user name is named after Silverpelt's mum! Heh heh, that was a good idea. Read & Review please!_

_Disclaimer- No, i don't own warriors, but Silverpelt is mine. See, he's based on one of my Beanie Babies! Aww. Note- i also don't own TY Beanie Babies either, i just have a collection._

**Chapter 8**

Silverpelt was standing in the clearing at fourrocks. Everything was quiet. Nothing moved at all. It seemed like everything was frozen. _This must be a dream, _he thought. He gazed up at the sky. The stars seemed unusually bright.

"Hello, Silverpelt." said a voice behind him. Silverpelt spun around. What he saw shocked him so much he couldn't move. Silverfire, his mother, stood infront of him.

"Silverpelt," she continued, "I have a message for you. Trouble is coming to the forest. Many cats will die. But you must live to destroy the beast which will sweep up the land and hold it in it's paws."

"Why me?" asked Silverpelt.

"You were chosen by Starclan from the moment you were born. This is your one destiny. Your sole purpose."

"And my name?"

"There is much power in a name. You can have the whole power of Starclan backing you."

"How?"

"You will find out when the time is right."

"Will I ever see you again, mother?"

"Maybe. If all is goes well." She faded away, leaving Silverpelt standing alone. He felt a cold breeze ruffle his fur. Blackness closed in. He wasn't afraid. After all, this was the world of his dreams.

Silverpelt's eyes flickered open. He was in the medicine cats den. He felt stiff, but he could move much easier than last time. He got up and walked to the entrance. It was almost dawn. He saw Redpaw sitting in the centre of the clearing, alone. He faintly heard him whisper,

"What have I done? What will you have me do?"

Silverpelt walked over to him. Redpaw spun around. He was about to attack when something made him stop. The moon was shining on Silverpelt's fur in a familiar way.

"You." he whispered. "It's you. The cat from my vision. Silverpelt, it's you." He stared at Silverpelt. His gaze made Silverpelt's fur prickle. He shuffled uneasily.

"What have I missed?" he asked.

"Lots." replied Redpaw, the admiration fading. He was returning to normal. "Heavyfur was murdered and Orangestripe has been accused of it."

"Orangestripe wouldn't do that!"

"I know." he paused for a moment, as if what he said next would be enough to kill any cat. "I did."

"What!?" shrieked Silverpelt, his eyes growing wide with shock.

"Starclan told me to." he said, his gaze drifting up to the sky, "And soon they will take me too."

"You don't seem like Redpaw anymore." said Silverpelt, backing away.

"Life changes us all." Redpaw replied.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Me and Greystripe are guarding Orangestripe."

"Where's Greystripe?"

"He's gone out hunting for something to eat."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, Brightmane appeared from the warriors den. He looked at Silverpelt.

"Back awake are we?"

"Of course, Brightmane."

Brightmane went across to Whitestar's den and went inside. He returned a few moments later with Whitestar.

"I see you're awake." Whitestar commented. He looked up at the sky. The first light of dawn was creeping over the horizon.

"Come." he said, "I have something very important to tell you." He led Silverpelt into his den. Silverpelt looked around in awe. Whitestar's den was as big as the warriors den, but he had it all to himself. A small nest lay in the corner. Some rabbit bones lay next to it. Whitestar indicated, with a flick of his tail, that Brightmane should leave. Brightmane glared at him for a second, before turning and marching out.

"Silverpelt," began Whitestar, "Trouble is coming to the forest."

This made Silverpelt's skin crawl. Those were the exact same words his mother had used.

"Starclan have shown me some cats who must die." he continued, "And they shall die today."

Silverpelt nearly jumped out of his fur. How could Whitestar stay so calm about this? It was terrible!

"Organise the largest party you can. We will attack Riverclan at sunhigh."

Silverpelt wanted to cry out 'No! You can't!', but instead he just nodded. He couldn't question his leader. But that was his sister's clan and he couldn't attack her. What could he do? Then Whitestar said,

"But first there is something I must do."

He led Silverpelt out of his den and Whitestar leapt up onto the highrock. Silverpelt sat infront of it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock, for a clan meeting."

Cats began to creep out of their dens and sit around Silverpelt. Orangestripe tried to leave her prison but she was refused. Brightmane and Tawnypelt had taken over guard duty and snarled at her when she neared the entrance. Orangestripe sat down and washed herself, watching the highrock through the entrance.

Swiftpaw was last to emerge from the apprentices den.

He walked over to the cats and sat down, but Whitestar beckoned him forwards. He walked up to the base of the rock. His whiskers were quivering with anticipation as he realised what was about to happen.

"Swiftpaw. You have proved yourself skilled at hunting and fighting," meowed Whitestar, "It is time for you to become a warrior." Several cats cheered. Swiftpaw eyes glittered with excitement. Whitestar began the ritual.

"I, Whitestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." His gaze switched to Swiftpaw. "Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Swiftpaw was fighting to keep calm, but he replied steadily, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftwind. Starclan honours your enthusiasm and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

When he was finished, Whitestar leapt off the rock and rested his muzzle on Swiftwind's bowed head. Swiftwind respectfully licked his shoulder, then turned and walked over to sit next to his former mentor, Greystripe. He had heard the story of the bravery of Swiftpaw, during the leadership of Bluestar, who had never been made a warrior before he died. Swiftwind felt like he was doing this for both cats. He thought he felt the presence of another cat, sat on his left, who wasn't quite real. He wanted to investigate but all the cats were chanting his new name now.

"Swiftwind! Swiftwind!"

Whitestar waited for the chanting to die down before he spoke.

"Swiftwind," he meowed, "In accordance with the warrior code, you shall sit a silent vigil tonight, and guard the camp until the first light of dawn appears over the horizon."

Swiftwind nodded, he turned his head to look over his left shoulder, and thought he saw a shape shimmering very faintly next to him. He purred.

"And now," declared Whitestar, as the noise began to subside, "Patchpaw, Greystripe and Swiftwind. You shall lead a patrol up to fourrocks. Check that Riverclan has not crossed into our territory. Do not question me. When you have finished, send Swiftwind back to camp to report."

The clan looked at each other nervously, then the three cats rose up and headed out of the entrance.

As the clan began to disperse, Silverpelt padded over to the nursery. Brightmane glared at him but Tawnypelt seemed to understand. She moved to one side to give him some privacy.

"How are you?" he asked Orangestripe.

"Oh, I'm fine." she replied.

"How are the kits?"

"How should I know?" she complained. But then she added, more softly, "I think they're doing fine."

She glanced down at her stomach. Silverpelt poked his head into the nursery and licked her ear. She purred loudly.

"By the way," she said, "I won't be alone for much longer."

"Oh," meowed Silverpelt, startled, "Why not?"

"Tawnypelt is expecting kits." answered Orangestripe.

"Who's?" he asked.

"Greystripe's, of course. Why do you think they keep agreeing with each other? They have been very secretive though. They're much better than us."

"Yes. I thought she looked bigger than usual." admitted Silverpelt.

Just then, Silverpelt heard Whitestar make an announcement.

"Silverpelt, Icepaw and Brokenpaw are to go out hunting."

"I'd better go." he said, "Bye."

"Goodbye." purred Orangestripe.

Silverpelt turned and left the nursery.

Silverpelt walked across the clearing. He looked around for Icepaw and Brokenpaw. Icepaw looked up from a conversation with Tawnypelt. She saw Silverpelt and bounded across to him. She sat attentively infront of him, although Silverpelt noticed her tail flicking with impatience.. Brokenpaw was talking to Mousepaw. He was just turning to come over when Swiftwind raced into the camp. He skidded to a halt in the centre of the clearing.

"It's Riverclan!" he cried, very much out of breath, "They've attacked us! Patchpaw is dead!"

Shocked cries sounded from the Thunderclan cats. Brokenpaw had been close friends with Patchpaw, especially before he had been made an apprentice. He howled the most and Mousepaw shuffled away from him.

"Is that true?" asked Whitestar, turning away from Tawnypelt. He had been talking to her about the fact that soon she would have to go into the nursery. He had been asking her questions such as 'Do you feel safe?' and 'Do you think your kits will be safe?'.

Whitestar walked over to the highrock and leapt up onto it. He didn't need to call the clan, they were already assembling themselves around it.

"Patchpaw is dead." he cried, "And as such, Thunderclan must take revenge!" He turned and looked directly at Silverpelt.

"Have you assembled a party of cats?" he asked. The clan was too stunned to realise that Silverpelt had never had a chance to organise or even be asked to organise a party.

"Um…" he stuttered, "I think that Brightmane, myself, Swiftwind, Icepaw, Mousepaw, Brokenpaw, you, Whitefoot, Redpaw and, if it's okay with you, Orangestripe, should go."

All the cats turned their heads at this suggestion.

"Orangestripe!?" shouted Brightmane, "Are you mad? She's a traitor!"

More cries sounded at this.

"Quiet!" ordered Whitestar, "Silverpelt, why do you think this?"

"If we are going to attack Riverclan, we must attack the camp. Therefore, we will need all the warriors we can find."

"A wise decision. Very well. Orangestripe will go."

Nobody argued. They were too shocked with everything that had happened. No cat could keep up. Silverpelt saw Orangestripe step out of the nursery. She wouldn't be having her kits for a long time yet and so it was still safe for her to fight. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to enter the nursery again for a long time.

But then, Brightmane shouted out,

"We can't let her fight! She'd probably side with Riverclan!"

This time, nobody backed him up. They were tired of his insults and complaining. And Whitestar had spoken. They wouldn't protest now. Whitestar leapt down off the highrock and called together the clan members who were going.

"Thunderclan, with me!"

He lead the clan out of the entrance and up the slope. They raced towards fourrocks. As they were running, Whitestar called out,

"Greystripe will be meeting us at fourrocks. There will be ten of us then!"

They leapt across the river and stopped in the clearing. Greystripe stood near the Riverclan border, leaning over a dead body.

"Patchpaw!" cried out Brokenpaw. He raced past the rest of the group and stopped beside the dead body. They heard him whimpering and sharing tongue with his friend for the last time. He sat down, his head hanging with grief. Silverpelt heart aching with pity for the apprentice and he took a step forward to go comfort him but Whitefoot held him back.

"Nothing you say can make him feel any better. Only time can heal this wound."

Silverpelt understood and nodded.

Redpaw looked around the clearing, then focused on the body of Patchpaw. Heavyfur and her son were dead, so only six cats remained. Suddenly he knew why Whitestar had sent out that patrol. He hadn't been worried about Riverclan, he had needed to send out Patchpaw. He must have known that Riverclan would send a similar patrol to kill the apprentice. This would then give Thunderclan a reason to attack Riverclan and kill Tatteredfur. Whitestar had been planning this all along!

Something else was nagging at him though. It was not guilt for the murder he had committed, or guilt at the fact that Orangestripe was taking the blame. It was a sinking feeling that he was about to die.

_We will find a way to let you join us._

Redpaw remembered Starclan's message. Not only had they found a way to kill Patchpaw and Tatteredfur simultaneously, they had found a way to kill him too. He wasn't angry. If Starclan needed him dead, it must be for a good reason. Then he realised, if he wasn't going to return, he should let someone know what to tell the clan. Silverpelt already knew that he had killed Heavyfur, so he should be the one to give the clan his last message.

Redpaw stepped up to Silverpelt.

"Um, Silverpelt?"

"Yes?" asked Silverpelt, turning around.

"I'm not going to return from this battle."

"Your running away?!"

"No."

"Oh. I see." Redpaw looked at Silverpelt, almost trembling with fear. He knew that Silverpelt must have spotted that he was afraid. Silverpelt licked his ear.

"Did Starclan tell you?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, I'll let the clan know."

"Thank you."

Redpaw turned away, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest. A look of determination crossed his face. If he wasn't going to return, he would at least take a few cats with him!

Frostfeather looked up from her kits. She was sat in the nursery in the Riverclan camp. A cat was standing infront of her. But this cat was not like any normal cat. The cat was silver with white paws.

"Silverfire!" gasped Frostfeather.

"Hush, my daughter. I have a message. Thunderclan are coming to attack the camp. You will be safe but you must make sure your brother, and this clan, lives. Now go quickly, and warn your clan!"

The she-cat slowly faded away.

"What was that?" asked one of her two kits. It was small with a sleek black coat.

"Hush, Ravenkit. Go and play with your sister, Loudkit."

"Aww!" protested the other kit. She was pale grey, with deep amber eyes.

"Do as I say!" ordered Frostfeather.

She stood up and walked out of the nursery.

Froststar looked up. She had been speaking to Lionheart, her deputy.

"What is it, Frostfeather? It must be very important to get you to leave those two kits of yours."

Although her leader was being humorous, Frostfeather could see that she was being serious.

"I had a vision." she said.

Lionheart gasped. Froststar didn't move.

"It told me that Thunderclan are coming to attack our camp. Now."

Lionheart looked at her, bewildered, but Froststar ordered her clan to mount a defence. She didn't tell them why, but they knew already, most had heard Frostfeather.

"Thank you." said Froststar.

Frostfeather nodded and turned back to the nursery. Her kits were waiting at the entrance. She hustled them inside and closed up the entrance as best she could. It wasn't for her, her mother had said she would be safe, but she didn't want any harm to come to the other queens, or her kits. Silverfire hadn't said that they wouldn't be harmed.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N- PLease plese please read & review! I really need the reviews!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors. No, I don't._

**Chapter 9**

The Thunderclan cats slipped silently through the dense forest of Riverclan territory. Ginger pelts, grey pelts, white pelts and black pelts all move swiftly through the undergrowth. Never once did the approaching creatures make a sound. They couldn't even hear themselves breathe. They were intent on only one goal, reaching the Riverclan camp undetected and launching a surprise attack. Most thought it was revenge for Patchpaw's death, but three cats knew their purpose was different. Whitestar, the leader, Redpaw, the apprentice medicine cat, and Silverpelt, the brave silver warrior.

A twig snapped up ahead and the party of cats stopped. Swiftwind took a few steps forwards, leaving the group, and went on ahead. A few minutes later, he reported back.

"They're expecting us! They're guarding the camp heavily!"

"What will we do?!" hissed Brokenpaw.

"Keep going." said Whitestar, "We are _not _giving up."

The cats slunk on.

They soon reached the Riverclan camp. Silverpelt was nervous. He didn't want to hurt his sister, but he couldn't defend her. He had to be loyal to Thunderclan.

_And I have to be loyal to Orangestripe, _he thought.

He unsheathed his claws.

The Riverclan camp was on an island, surrounded by two rivers and covered with reeds.

The cats sprang through the thick boundary of reeds and into the camp.

There were about fourteen cats facing them. They were outnumbered. Riverclan snarled. The Thunderclan party hissed at them. The two sets of cats growled and roared. Then Brokenpaw leapt at a Riverclan cat.

"I thought you were my friend, Shadowpaw!" he cried.

"I'm not Shadowpaw anymore. I'm Shadowmist now! I am a loyal Riverclan warrior and I can easily beat apprentices like you!" replied the cat.

Shadowmist threw Brokenpaw off him and hissed. Shadowmist was a thin cat. He had a black pelt with wisps of grey along his sides. His eyes were a cold, bright blue that penetrated deep within Silverpelt, even though he was not being looked at. It made him shiver just thinking about what it must feel like for Brokenpaw.

He glanced around the clearing and heard faint mews coming from a thick bush, covered in thorns, on the other side of the clearing. He guessed that must be the nursery. He breathed a sigh of relief. His sister would have had her kits by now. It was good to know she would be safe in there.

Redpaw looked around nervously. He had just remembered something. Tonight was the half-moon! If Tatteredfur, Lionfur, Brightmane, Mousetail, Spottednose and himself did not die by midnight, the forest was doomed! What could he do? These cats would have to die in the battle, but there had been no sign of Lionfur since the day she had attacked Whitestar. He could get the other clans to join the battle, but what about her? He would have to hope that she had joined Shadowclan, otherwise, he didn't even want to think about the consequences. How should he get the other clans? Redpaw stood thinking about this while Brokenpaw and Shadowmist circled each other. Suddenly he had an idea.

He crept up to Whitestar and whispered,

"Whitestar, we are outnumbered, let me fetch Windclan to help us. Riverclan have just sent for Shadowclan and I know Windclan will fight them."

It was true. He had just seen Froststar send Dustpaw, a sturdy, dark brown tom, to fetch Shadowclan. He had heard Froststar give the instructions.

Whitestar said,

"That is a good idea. Go now, and make haste!"

Redpaw nodded, then turned and ran out of the camp. He followed the scent trail of Thunderclan back to fourrocks then headed away towards Windclan. He stopped when he reached the edge of the forest and gazed out across the open moorland. He saw a band of cats stealthily hunting and walked towards them. One of them leapt forwards and snatched up something from the ground. As Redpaw drew nearer, he saw that it was a rabbit. The Windclan cats picked up his scent and turned towards him. He walked up to them and stopped. One of them, a dark brown she-cat, snarled at him and flattened her ears. Redpaw bowed to her. She stepped back, startled, then asked,

"What do you want?"

Redpaw replied,

"Thunderclan needs your help. A group of Riverclan cats killed Patchpaw, one of our apprentices, when he was out on a patrol. We are battling Riverclan but we are outnumbered. Riverclan has just gone to get backup from Shadowclan and we will be slaughtered if it's two clans against one."

A dark ginger she-cat looked at him for a moment then said,

"Thorneyes, go and ask Swiftstar what she says." The hostile she-cat turned and left.

The last of the Windclan group turned to Redpaw and said,

"I'm Rainpelt, by the way, I used to be Rainpaw until yesterday, when I was made a warrior." She looked very proud. "And this is my former mentor, Wildstorm." The dark ginger she-cat nodded and said,

"Our clan is very sad right now. Spottednose, our medicine cat died today. Spottedpaw, his apprentice, has only had about twelve days of training. She was hit by a twoleg monster and had to quit her warrior training. She will be journeying up to the Moonpool tonight, to receive her medicine cat name."

"Oh." said Redpaw., "I never knew. I'm so sorry." Redpaw looked away, embarrassed. Suddenly, Thorneyes returned, leading about nine cats. Redpaw recognised Ferneyes, the cat that Swiftwind had been talking to at the Gathering. She came up to him.

"Hello, Redpaw, is it?"

"Yes." he replied, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Swiftpaw?"

"He's Swiftwind now."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!"

Redpaw nodded and looked closely at her. She was thin and fast, like Swiftwind, but she had strong muscles under her fur.

Just then, Swiftstar came forwards.

"Greetings, Redpaw. Windclan are ready to help you."

"Thank you." said Redpaw. He bowed his head then turned and sprinted away. The Windclan cats were following him. He lead them back the way he had come, via fourrocks. As they approached the Riverclan camp, Redpaw stopped and turned to face Swiftstar.

"Attack Tigerpelt and Lionfur if you see them. Lionfur recently abandoned us and we believe she has joined Shadowclan. She has attacked our leader and is a traitor to Thunderclan and the warrior code."

The Windclan cats nodded, then raced forwards, into the enemy camp.

Silverpelt was only aware of the chaos around him. He spotted Leopardfur, a small dark Riverclan tom with spotted markings. He was a strong warrior and his skills in battle were known throughout the forest. Silverpelt lunged forwards and bit down hard on Leopardfur's leg. The Riverclan tom howled with pain and swung around, sending Silverpelt flying away. He crashed into a large boulder and collapsed to the floor. It was a few moments before he could get up again. When he had recovered, he ran back into the fray. Shadowclan had recently come charging into the battle and the Thunderclan cats were hopelessly outnumbered. Any reasonable leader would have retreated by now, so why hadn't Whitestar?

Suddenly, a large group of cats ran into the clearing. Silverpelt recognised some of the Windclan cats. He spotted Wildstorm, Icestorm, Mousestorm, Rainnose, Swiftstar and Ferneyes, the cat who he had seen Swiftwind talking to at the last Gathering.

Silverpelt saw the pale grey she-cat leap onto Ripped, a Shadowclan female, who was also being attacked by Swiftwind.

Suddenly, a cat leapt onto Silverpelt's back. He recognised it's scent as Shadowclan. He flipped over, onto his back, winding his attacker. He jumped up and span around to face his opponent. He recognised this cat. It was Leopardstorm.

"Why are you attacking me?" he asked, desperately, "I saved you!"

"I know," she replied, "Which is why I'm attacking you. Any other Shadowclan cat would rip your fur off, but I'll go easy on you."

Silverpelt understood what she meant. She wouldn't hurt him as much as another cat. He purred softly, then leapt at her, knocking her over. After a while of mock-fighting, she noticed that Firestorm was watching her, and scowling.

"Oh no! My brother's seen me!" she whispered, "Quick, bite down deeply in my shoulder. I don't care about the wound."

Silverpelt complied, biting into her as hard as he could. She screeched and fled away, into the reeds.

Firestorm yowled and charged at Silverpelt. Leopardstorm's plan had failed, Firestorm was madder than ever.

Firestorm crashed into Silverpelt and bit out a big chunk of his fur. Silverpelt howled with pain. The ginger cat pinned him to the ground and ripped out more of his fur. He writhed underneath Firestorm and wriggled free. He twisted himself round and forced Firestorm to the ground. Silverpelt clawed down his back and the ginger tom wailed. Firestorm tried to flip himself onto his back, to wind Silverpelt, but the silver warrior had been expecting this and sprung upwards as Firestorm flipped over. Silverpelt landed on him and pinned him to the ground, raking his soft belly with his claws. He leapt off the fox-coloured cat and Firestorm twisted around and ran away, sprinting out of the camp.

Silverpelt glanced around, looking for a free Riverclan or Shadowclan warrior to face, or to see if any of his allies or friends were in trouble.

Just then, he saw a Shadowclan cat enter the nursery. He caught a glimpse of a dark ginger tail with black stripes. He heard terrified wails come from inside. He charged towards the nursery, only to have a Riverclan warrior block his way. He recognised the cat as Brightpaw, a pale ginger she-cat.

"Move it, apprentice. Your queens are in danger!" he hissed.

"That trick won't work. And I'm not an apprentice anymore, I'm Brightpelt now."

"Congratulations! But please, I'm telling the truth. Listen to the sounds coming from the nursery!" he said.

The she-cat looked at him for a moment then turned and listened. She heard terrified wails and cried out. Brightpelt sprinted towards the nursery and looked inside. Silverpelt followed her.

Tigerpelt was picking up kits and the queens were hiding in a corner. Silverpelt saw he had sent one cat flying into a wall, she had a very large gash across her chest. She was dead.

"Goldenfur!" cried out Brightpelt. Looking at the dead queen. "Her kits were almost apprentices! You didn't have to do that!"

"Ah, but they're my near-apprentices now." meowed Tigerpelt. Brightpelt leapt at him and sent him crashing to the ground. He dropped the kits and they raced over to the hiding queens. They cowered behind Frostfeather. Silverpelt spotted his sister and raced over to her as Brightpelt and Tigerpelt tumbled outside. The other queens cowered away, but Frostfeather purred and Silverpelt licked her ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"I'll have to go now, but one thing." said Silverpelt.

"Anything." she answered.

"What are the kits called?" he asked.

"Oh. This ones called Ravenkit." she said, pointing to a sleek black kit. "And this is Loudkit." she said, indicating the other kit who was pale grey.

Silverpelt gave both the kits a quick lick, then sped out of the nursery. Thunderclan and Windclan were beginning to retreat, backing towards the entrance. Redpaw was stood in the centre of the clearing. He hadn't moved a muscle and was staring at Shadowmist. Suddenly, Shadowmist leapt.

He had intended to land on Redpaw's back, but Redpaw moved. Shadowmist landed, his jaws instinctively biting down hard.

Into Redpaw's neck.

Redpaw went limp, then collapsed onto the floor. He lay still, his chest not rising and falling. He was dead. Silverpelt had known this would happen, but it still came as a shock. Never again would he see the apprentice medicine cat pressing cobwebs to his friends wounds, or giving Whitestorm poppy seeds to ease his aching joints. He would never again thank him for healing his injuries or purr at a sarcastic comment he would make. Redpaw's den would stand cold, and empty. Whitefoot took a few steps forwards. He had seen many cats die before, but never his own apprentice. Redpaw had been so close to getting a medicine cat name. Whitefoot had even chosen it. He would have been called Rednose.

Silverpelt had to look away, or else the moment would be burnt into his mind forever. He glanced around the clearing. This had been one of the worst battles ever. Four other cats lay dead. Brightmane was among them. "Brightmane..." he said. The other cats heard him. The Thunderclan cats looked at the body and wailed. They had lost two cats. Other clans began to wail too. Riverclan had lost their medicine cat, Tatteredfur. Shadowclan had also lost their medicine cat, Mousetail, but they had also lost Lionfur.

_She had joined them then, _thought Silverpelt.

And now, the sister of Tigerpelt was dead. It seemed that fate had wanted to wipe out all the family. Lionfur, Heavyfur, Patchpaw. Only Tigerpelt remained. Silverpelt walked over to the entrance and slipped out of it. He padded back to fourrocks and jumped over the river that separated the territories. He trudged back into camp.

Tawnypelt looked up at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Redpaw and Brightmane died."

Tawnypelt gasped. She turned and went back into the nursery.

The rest of the party returned into the camp. They saw Silverpelt and realised he must have told the rest of the clan. Whitestar jumped up onto the highrock and called a clan meeting.

"Redpaw and Brightmane are dead. As is the traitor, Lionfur." he announced. "As a result, Thunderclan currently has no deputy."

All the cats started to whisper to each other.

"I have thought hard about who is to become deputy." continued Whitestar. "And I have made a decision."

He stepped forwards. Greystripe and Orangestripe had moved the bodies of the two dead Thunderclan cats into the camp.

"I say my decision infront of the bodies of these two dead Thunderclan cats so that they may hear and approve my choice."

A hushed silence descended over the clan.

"Greystripe shall be the new deputy."

The clan all cheered for Greystripe, especially Silverpelt and Tawnypelt. Greystripe purred then walked over to Whitestar, who had now leapt off the highrock, and thanked him. Whitestar said something to Greystripe and they both went into Whitestar's den.

Silverpelt was proud of his friend. He and Greystripe had grown up together and been made warriors together. His friend deserved this now. Silverpelt didn't want to spoil the celebration with Redpaw's news. That could wait until morning. However, he would sit with the body tonight. He walked over to the body, licked Redpaw's cold ear, then sat down and took his place by his side.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N- Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! By the way, the next chapter is very long so beware!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors!_

**Chapter 10**

As the horizon began to turn pink, Silverpelt stood up. It was dawn and his long vigil by Redpaw's body was over. Swiftwind had been there too. He had been doing two vigils. His warrior vigil, and a vigil with Redpaw. Silverpelt was tired, but he couldn't sleep yet. He had to hunt and fill his empty stomach. He felt like he hadn't eaten for a moon.

Whitefoot had gone to the Moonpool that night. He hadn't been able to sit a vigil with his dead apprentice. Everyone in the clan had agreed, Redpaw would be greatly missed.

There was one problem though. Who was going to be an apprentice medicine cat now? None of the apprentices seemed like they would be suitable. Icepaw was too bouncy and energetic, Mousepaw much preferred hunting and Brokenpaw, he liked fighting too much.

As the cats began to emerge from their dens, Whitestar padded out of his den and looked around. Brokenpaw saw him and walked quietly over. He whispered something to his leader. Whitestar looked shocked. Brokenpaw whispered something else and Whitestar's expression changed to one of understanding. The leader nodded, said something and leapt up onto the highrock. He called the cats for a meeting.

"I have just had some news." he said, "Brokenpaw wishes to become an apprentice medicine cat. He wants to be able to remember Redpaw in this way and make the journey into a medicine cat for both of them."

Many cats nodded in understanding and some cheered. Brokenpaw smiled as he looked around. Whitefoot had returned not too long ago and Brokenpaw had spoken to him. They must have been agreeing to this.

Silverpelt nodded his agreement and turned away. He looked at the group of warriors sat around. There were four others, so only five warriors. He looked across at Icepaw and Mousepaw. They were as good as warriors and they could remember almost everything.

_They should be warriors,_ he thought.

Silverpelt walked over to Orangestripe and said to her,

"Our apprentices should be warriors."

She nodded and the two cats walked over to Whitestar.

"Um, Whitestar," began Silverpelt. His leader turned around.

"We think our apprentices should be warriors. We have assed their skills and they are excellent. They can learn no more."

Whitestar looked across at the two cats, they were sharing tongues. He nodded.

"You're right. I'll perform the ceremony at midnight." The two mentors turned away and walked over to their apprentices. They looked up as they saw them approach.

"Guess what," said Orangestripe.

"What?" asked Icepaw.

"You're going to be warriors." finished Silverpelt.

The two young cats looked at each other, eyes wide in astonishment. They dashed away to tell Brokenpaw.

"Well, soon we shall have no apprentices. We have almost no cats left." he said, turning to look at Orangestripe.

She gazed at him with compassionate eyes, then turned and walked away.

Suddenly a wail sounded from the nursery. Greystripe rushed out of it and cried,

"The kits are coming!"

Whitefoot and Brokenpaw looked up then sprinted over. They whispered questions to Greystripe who answered then led them into the nursery. Orangestripe dashed in to help, and to see what she would have to do when it was her turn.

Silverpelt felt uneasy. Her fur prickled and he didn't feel comfortable. He quietly padded out of camp and went to hunt.

Silverpelt smelt something. He couldn't quite place it though. He opened his mouth and drew in the scent. Then he recognised it. Swiftwind!

Then he smelt another cat. Ferneyes was there too!

He crept closer until he could clearly see them. They were sat close together, talking.

Silverpelt listened.

"I'm expecting kits soon." said Ferneyes.

"Who's?" asked Swiftwind, moving closer.

"Yours, of course." she replied, laughing softly.

Silverpelt gasped. The pair must have noticed because they pricked up their ears then bolted away.

Silverpelt sat there, astonished at what he'd heard. He couldn't believe it. It was a disaster!

He looked around, to see where he was. He noticed a familiar tree with claw marks running down the trunk. He must be near the Shadowclan border. Suddenly, he felt the fur on the back of his neck blow in a faint wind. He spun around, and saw Redpaw standing behind him.

"Have you told them yet?" Redpaw asked, anxiously.

"No."

"Good. Wait until your apprentice is a warrior."

"What should we do about apprentices? We have none."

"Starclan will send you some."

"But…" said Silverpelt, but Redpaw was already turning away. He walked into the bushes and vanished.

Silverpelt walked away. He couldn't do anything. He would have to return to camp. Hopefully, Tawnypelt would have had her kits by now.

Silverpelt wondered what she would name them. She had always said she liked the names of historic cats. Maybe she would choose names that the elders had mentioned in their stories. Is that why she had been listening to their tales?

He trotted down the slope and into camp. Greystripe was sat in the clearing, looking proud.

Silverpelt walked up to him.

"How are the kits?"

"Fine." replied Greystripe, head held high. "There are four of them. We've already chosen names. Come and see."

He led Silverpelt across the camp and into the nursery. Tawnypelt looked up as they entered. She smiled at them. Four little kits were pressed up against her, feeding.

"Let me introduce them." she purred. Pointing at a little brown tabby she said, "This is Brindlekit." Greystripe purred.

Tawnypelt continued, this time pointing at a small, dull grey kit. "This one's called Stonekit."

Next she introduced a pale grey kit. "This is Willowkit." Finally, she pointed at a small pale ginger tabby. "And she is called Dawnkit."

Silverpelt purred. It was a comforting feeling, looking at the future of your clan.

"I'll leave you in peace now." he said.

He backed out of the nursery and turned around, just in time to see a strange she-cat limp wearily into the camp. She was pushing three kits infront of her. They looked almost six moons old and all looked incredibly scared.

Whitestar walked forwards and looked at the cat.

"Shadowmask. What do you want?"

She looked up at him with a steady gaze.

"You know. Here are your kits."

The clan gasped. The kits backed away, towards their mother.

"Why did you bring them to me?" Whitestar asked.

"Tigerpelt wants them dead. He knows you're their father. He will kill them if they remain there. He has already tried to kill me."

Whitestar's gaze flicked from the kits, to the mother, and back again.

"Of course we'll take them." he said.

His expression was unreadable as he nudged the kits towards the highrock.

Shadowmask collapsed on the ground. Whitestar rushed to her.

"No." she said. "My time has come." She shuddered, then died.

Whitestar gazed at the dead she-cat for a moment, then walked over to the highrock and climbed onto it. He didn't need to call the clan, they had already gathered. None of them protested. They needed these cats, and they were half Thunderclan.

"We gather here to give these kits there apprentice names."

The kits edged forwards.

"Greystripe. You have no apprentice. You shall be mentor to Hollypaw."

Greystripe stepped up next to his dark ginger apprentice.

"Greystripe, you are a brave and noble warrior. I trust that you will pass on your skills and bravery to your new apprentice."

The pair touched noses, then stepped backwards.

Whitestar continued,

"Swiftwind, it is time for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Specklepaw."

The young warrior stepped up to his apprentice. Specklepaw was white with black flecks.

"Swiftwind, you are a fast and heroic warrior. See that you pass on these qualities to your apprentice." The warrior and apprentice touched noses, then backed away, leaving just one kit left.

Silverpelt wondered who would mentor this kit. It was a pale silver colour, with flecks of white. The problem was, there were no free warriors left.

"I have no current apprentice." announced Whitestar.

"Therefore, I shall be mentor to Thistlepaw."

He leapt off the highrock and touched noses with his apprentice. They joined the other mentors and apprentices and the clan cheered,

"Specklepaw! Hollypaw! Thistlepaw!"

Silverpelt looked at them. He could clearly see how Specklepaw and Thistlepaw were related to Whitestar and Shadowmask. But Hollypaw's colouring was a mystery. Another question to add to the list. Along with, why would Tigerpelt openly try to kill these cats?

He turned and padded away to his den. He didn't have time for this. He would get some sleep before Icepaw's warrior ceremony at midnight.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock, for a clan meeting."

All the cats sat down to watch. Icepaw and Mousepaw walked up to the base of the rock.

"I, Whitestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He looked at Icepaw.

"Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Icepaw replied, eyes gleaming,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icepelt. Starclan honours your skills and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Then he looked at Mousepaw.

"Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mousepaw was much calmer and replied steadily,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mousewhisker. Starclan honours your patience and memory, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The Thunderclan cats cheered and the two newest warriors and they sat down to begin their vigil. The clan chanted their new names,

"Icepelt! Mousewhisker!"

As the cats began to disperse, Silverpelt looked around for Orangestripe. He found her sleeping in the warriors den. He didn't want to disturb her, but…

Silverpelt turned and walked across the clearing, over to Whitestar.

"I need to tell the clan something, and it can't wait."

Whitestar looked at him closely then leapt up onto the highrock.

"Cats of Thunderclan! Silverpelt has an announcement!"

He signalled for Silverpelt to join him.

Silverpelt sprang up, onto the highrock, and began.

"Before Redpaw died, he told me something."

This got the attention of all the cats.

"He told me that Orangestripe didn't kill Heavyfur."

He paused as some cats jeered. It was the elders, Greystripe and Tawnypelt, who had come out of the nursery.

"He received a message from Starclan." continued Silverpelt, "They told him that he must kill Heavyfur. So he did…"

Silverpelt trailed off. He hadn't even planned what he had been going to say. He felt like he'd just said everything wrong

The clan was silent. They could all just believe it. And they knew that Redpaw had the same colour fur as Orangestripe. It all made sense.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Whitestar, soothingly.

"Redpaw appeared to me. He said I should wait until Icepelt and Mousewhisker became warriors."

Silverpelt felt tired and heavy as a boulder. He jumped down, off the highrock, and padded away to the warriors den.

He saw several cats looking at Orangestripe. Tawnypelt walked up to her, licked her shoulder, and said,

"I'm sorry."

Silverpelt purred. Even if he had just disgraced Redpaw, Orangestripe was now free.

He padded into the den and curled up in his nest. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Something wasn't right.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N- Warning! This chapter is quite long! Beware!_

_Disclamier- I don't own warriors! Okay? Right, now we're agreed, on with Silverpelt's story! Oh, nd when you're finished, review!_

**Chapter 11**

He got up and padded into camp just in time to see Tigerpelt and a band of Shadowclan warriors charge into the camp. They stopped near the entrance.

"Give us the kits." Tigerpelt snarled.

"Why should we?" asked Whitestar, stepping forwards slowly. "After all. They're Thunderclan apprentices. Their mother is dead and so, I'm their only parent left. Shadowclan has no control over them anymore."

Tigerpelt hissed.

The three apprentices backed away, towards their den. The Shadowclan cats charged.

Silverpelt had seen that they consisted of Ripped, Wildwhisker, Firestorm, Spottedbelly, Swifttail, Spiderfoot and Bloodpaw.

Silverpelt noticed that Bloodpaw, a dark ginger she-cat, looked very nervous, as if she didn't like being here at all. Even still, she leapt at Swiftwind and clung onto his back, digging in her claws and biting ferociously.

Silverpelt charged at Spottedbelly, a dark ginger she-cat with black flecks.

He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and flung her a couple of foxlengths away. She landed on the ground, winded. Icepelt leapt onto her and started scratching her.

Whitestar was fighting Tigerpelt. The pair seemed evenly matched. Suddenly, Whitestar grabbed Tigerpelt and flung him out of the camp entrance. The leader raced out after him.

All of a sudden, Firestorm charged at Silverpelt and bowled him over. The two cats wrestled ferociously on the floor. Silverpelt thought Firestorm was about to get the upper hand when Orangestripe leapt onto the ginger warrior and bit down so hard that Firestorm fled immediately, out of the camp.

Swiftwind had succeeded in grabbing hold of his attacker and he now threw her into the highrock. She collapsed in heap at the bottom. Silverpelt saw that she was still breathing, and so he didn't charge over.

Just then, the Shadowclan deputy, Wildwhisker, shouted out,

"Shadowclan, retreat!"

The enemy cats all turned and raced out of the camp.

But they had left something.

Bloodpaw still lay at the base of the highrock, bleeding badly.

Greystripe walked over to her, growling.

"Get out of here!" he snarled.

"Stop!" said Whitefoot, racing over. "She's badly wounded. She can't go anywhere."

The ginger apprentice moved. Her eyelids flickered.

"Help… me…" she whispered pathetically.

"What do you need help with? Your injuries?" Whitefoot asked.

Bloodpaw shook her head.

"Tigerpelt and... Shadowclan. They are… making me... do... bad... things."

The cats stared at her. Whitestar walked over to her and said,

"You're safe in this clan."

He turned to the rest of his clan.

"Bloodpaw will be a part of Thunderclan now." He turned to look at the apprentice. "Bloodpaw, do you agree?"

"Y… y… yes." she stuttered.

"Very well. As soon as she is a warrior, we shall completely change her name. The traditional rituals have been lost through time but we can change it in that way."

The clan cheered, and so did Bloodpaw.

"Orangestripe, you shall be her mentor."

The she-cat purred.

The clan disbanded and Silverpelt went to the warriors den. This time, when he curled up, he fell fast asleep.

Silverpelt was stood by the river that marked their boundary at fourrocks. He knew he was dreaming and he wondered what this was about. Suddenly, eight shapes rose up from the river, their pelts shining in the moonlight. Silverpelt recognised several of the cats. He saw Redpaw, Brightmane, Patchpaw and Heavyfur. He also saw the dead medicine cats from the other clans.

The final shape stepped up to the front of the group. It was a cat he recognised easily. It was Silverfire.

His mother stepped forwards and said,

"Silverpelt, the beast is beginning to tighten It's grip on the forest. You must stop it. Starclan has taken these cats to help you. Your clan is in the most danger, my darling."

She stepped up and brushed him. She felt warm and smelled sweet. She looked at him directly.

"Save them."

The Starclan cats began to fade. Silverpelt cried out,

"Don't leave me! I don't know what to do!"

But they were gone.

Suddenly, his mother crept back into focus again.

"The next thing you see will be a dream of Redpaw's. He never got a chance to find out what it means, but you will."

Silverpelt's eyes opened wide with fear as he saw two cats attacked by a large dark shape. He scrabbled backwards, panting hard.

The world around him began to fade and Silverpelt was left in darkness.

He opened his eyes.

It was dawn.

He felt tired. He got up and walked out of the den. The message was nagging at him all the time. He wanted to do something to take his mind off it. Icepelt was a warrior now, so he couldn't take her out training. But maybe she'd go out hunting with him. He saw her and Mousewhisker, her sister, sat in the clearing. He glanced up at the sky. He could see a sliver of the sun peering over the horizon. He looked away quickly as it stung his eyes.

"You can talk now." he said.

The new warriors let out sighs of relief.

"Icepelt?" he asked carefully.

"Yes?" she meowed, looking up at him.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?"

"Of course!" she cried, springing to her paws.

She raced out of camp so fast that Silverpelt was startled and struggled to keep up.

"Wait!" he shouted, but she couldn't hear him.

He chased her over a stream and past the tree where they often found squirrels. She raced across the bare patch of ground that had once caught fire and dodged around the massive clump of nettles that had once hidden a large colony of rats. Silverpelt ran after her and leapt over an old badger set and a piece of foxdung. They both swerved around a large boulder and a small clump of yew.

All of a sudden, as they sprinted past the clawed tree, Silverpelt smelt something terrible. He barely recognised it at first, but when he identified it, it made his whole body tremble with fear.

It was the stench of dog.

"Icepelt! I smell dog!" he shouted, but it was too late. She was too far ahead and could not hear him. Suddenly, a large black dog crashed out of the bushes ahead of them. Icepelt scrabbled to a halt and shrieked,

"Dog!"

She dodged as a massive paw swiped down at her head. She turned and rocketed past Silverpelt. The dog howled and gave chase. Silverpelt twisted round and fled for his life.

The two cats sprinted through the undergrowth. Silverpelt spotted the badger set he had passed earlier.

"Down here!" he cried, sprinting inside. Icepelt turned and followed him. The dog stopped at the entrance. It sniffed around. Silverpelt wondered if the badger stench had disguised the smell of him and Icepelt. Then the dog howled and began to claw away at the earth around the entrance. Obviously it hadn't hidden their scent.

The dog was getting closer. The two cats backed down the tunnel but the dog was closing in. Icepelt bumped into the back wall. There had been a cave-in. That must have been why the set was abandoned.

The dog's front paw almost brushed Icepelt's ear. She squashed herself down and whimpered. Silverpelt turned and tried to dig further into the tunnel. It was useless. Solid rock had fallen, not just soil. The dog brushed Icepelt's whiskers and it howled, it's digging becoming more frantic, it was nearing it's goal. Icepelt's eyes were wide with fear. She cowered back and pressed down, close to the floor. Silverpelt didn't know what to do. He couldn't just do nothing though. The dog's claw touched Icepelt's side. In a mere second it would be on her and she would be stone dead.

Silverpelt leapt, claws unsheathed and landed on the dog's face. It backed out of the set, flinging it's head from side to side. Icepelt bolted for it, rushing away to get help. Silverpelt clung on tightly. If he let go, he would be savaged to death.

He dug his claws in tighter. The dog swung it's paws up around it's face. A claw raked down Silverpelt's back. Pain flared up and he cried out. His grip loosened and he fell.

Silverpelt hit the ground with a thud. He lay limp, too weak to move. The dog stared at him for a moment then it howled and picked him up loosely in it's jaws. Silverpelt hoped that if he stayed limp, it would think he was dead. He didn't know if this was a good or bad thing to do, but if he acted alive, he would definitely end up dead.

The dog trotted back the way it had come. Silverpelt heard the sound of a twoleg shouting. It was blundering through the forest towards the dog. It cried out when it saw it and bolted forwards. The dog ran towards it. The twoleg stopped when it saw Silverpelt. It stared at him, it's mouth hanging open. Then it stepped forwards and took Silverpelt out of the dog's mouth. The dog was wagging it's tail madly. Then the twoleg shouted at the dog and hit it hard. It whimpered and backed away. The twoleg held something up in it's front paw. Silverpelt had seen similar things before attached around a dog's neck and around kittypets, cats owned by twolegs. This one had a gap in it.

_It must have broken,_ Silverpelt thought.

The twoleg lay Silverpelt on the ground. It walked over to the dog, dropped the broken object, pulled something out from a strange thing on it's back and clamped the new object around the dog's neck. It attached a long thing that looked like a flexible branch to the new object and pulled the dog away with it. They were walking away towards Shadowclan territory, back towards the twoleg nest.

Silverpelt was still too weak to move and he was losing blood fast. He heard cats coming near, but he couldn't cry out. They crossed nearby, heading to the badger set. Silverpelt just managed to tilt his head in their direction and saw a trail of blood leading to where he lay. He heard the cats wail and saw them rushing towards him. Then exhaustion over came him and he blacked out.

Icepelt saw Silverpelt lying ahead, and not moving. She raced forwards even faster, her friends were having a hard time keeping up. Mousewhisker was running at her side, with Whitefoot and Brokenpaw behind. Then Brokenpaw slowed down. He was trailing behind.

"Almost there!" she cried. This gave him hope and he caught up.

They raced into the clearing where Silverpelt lay. Whitefoot ran forwards and checked he was breathing. His chest was rising and falling, but it was very hard to see. Silverpelt was very weak. Whitefoot was pointing out different things to Brokenpaw and demonstrating different techniques, but none of them were working. Brokenpaw looked around and saw some cobwebs on a bush. He ran over and grabbed them, then returned and put them on Silverpelt's wound.

"Well done." praised Whitefoot.

They picked him up and began to carry him back to camp.

It was sundown by the time they got back. They dragged him into the medicine cats den and laid him down in his usual nest.

Icepelt and Mousewhisker left. The medicine cat took something from a pile in the corner. Whitefoot pressed it onto one of Silverpelt's wounds then turned to his apprentice.

"I need to go to the Moonpool tomorrow night. You will come too."

"Why?" asked Brokenpaw.

"It's time you had a medicine cat name."

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked Brokenpaw, looking at his mentor.

"I would like to be able to give you a choice." replied Whitefoot calmly. "But which would you choose? Brokenheart, Brokennose or Brokentail?"

"Um.." answered Brokenpaw, nervously, "I would most like Brokennose."

"Not Brokenheart?" asked Whitefoot, apparently surprised by his apprentice's answer.

"No. She did not die of that. That I'm sure of."

"So, is it Brokennose because of Redpaw?"

"I know you were going to call him that, so I would like that as my name, for him."

The two cats sat in the den, watching Silverpelt slowly breathing as the sun rose high in the sky, then sank slowly back to earth.

As the sun rose the next day, the dawn patrol returned to camp. The clan were mostly sitting in the clearing, with the exception of Silverpelt, Whitefoot and Brokenpaw. Greystripe, who had been leading the dawn patrol, raced over to Whitestar as soon as he came in through the entrance. He spluttered something to his leader and Whitestar's expression looked completely shocked and angry. He sped over to the highrock and leapt up onto it. He didn't even bother with the usual calling, he just shouted,

"Come here!"

As the clan gathered he began to announce the news.

"I've just heard some shocking news from Greystripe. As they patrolled the border with Shadowclan, they met a Shadowclan patrol. They were informed that Wildwhisker died in a border fight with Riverclan over Mouserocks. Her replacement is…"

He trailed away, unable to bring himself to share this terrible news with his clan. Finally he summoned up enough courage to tell them.

"Her replacement is… Tigerpelt." he finished.

The whole clan gasped. Orangestripe, who had been talking to Tawnypelt before the patrol had returned, sprang up onto her paws and cried,

"We can't let that traitor be deputy!"

More cries rose up from the assembled cats. Whitestar had to shout to be heard.

"There is nothing Thunderclan can do!"

A silence struck the camp.

After a while, Thistlepaw put in,

"We could attack them. Join up with Windclan and Riverclan. They would both be opposed to Shadowclan now."

The clan silently nodded. Whitestar gazed across the clearing with a worried expression. Finally he gave in and said,

"Very well. The meeting is over. I wish to speak to Greystripe in my den."

He leapt off the rock and waited for Greystripe by its base. As the clan broke up and the cats went away to their different spots, Greystripe walked over to his leader and the pair trotted into the leaders den.

When they were inside, Whitestar sat down. He looked sad and scared. Greystripe's heart raced. It must be bad if his leader was so worried.

Finally, Whitestar spoke.

"I… I… I don't know what to do, Greystripe."

He began trembling.

Greystripe walked up to his leader and rubbed his head against his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He sat down and said,

"What is it?"

Greystripe didn't know why his leader was so worried. All they were going to do was get the help of Windclan and Riverclan to drive out Tigerpelt.

"I don't know if Riverclan will help us."

"Why not?" asked Greystripe, confused. "They will. They want Mouserocks back. Shadowclan killed Mousestar."

"But this is not a border fight. This is driving out Tigerpelt. They were silent at the gathering when we and Windclan jeered. They might think we are being unjust."

Greystripe understood. Riverclan might help Shadowclan. Then they may have a problem.

Whitestar spoke again.

"Cats will die, Greystripe. Our cats. This battle is not yet over. And even if we drive him out, it won't be over until he is dead. I can't risk losing any more of our clan."

Greystripe saw his leader's worry. He wondered if the clan would be so supportive if they really knew the risks. He thought about the dangers to the cats after the battle. Shadowclan may attack the camp. And then Tawnypelt and the kits may be at risk.

"I must go to the Moonpool." said Whitestar. "But I will have to wait until tomorrow. Whitefoot and Brokenpaw are going today."

He rose up onto his paws and walked out of his den. Greystripe stood up and followed. He watched as Whitefoot and Brokenpaw prepared to leave. He heard them give instructions to Orangestripe on what to do in various situations with Silverpelt. They walked over to Whitestar.

"We are going now." said Whitefoot.

Whitestar nodded and the two cats turned and walked out of the camp.

Brokenpaw was very nervous. He had not been to then Moonpool before. He wondered what name Starclan would give him. As they walked along the border of Windclan and Riverclan, they smelt a patrol approaching. It was Windclan. Brokenpaw smelt Rainnose, Thornpaw and Ferneyes. They were downwind of the patrol but they soon caught up and met the cats.

"Thunderclan!" shrieked Rainnose, unsheathing her claws and hissing.

"Calm down." soothed Ferneyes. "Whitefoot is a medicine cat and we know Redpaw died. Is this your new apprentice?"

Whitefoot nodded.

"This is Rainnose's apprentice, Thornpaw." said Ferneyes.

The apprentice nodded. The Windclan patrol moved on and the medicine cat and apprentice continued through the moorland. Soon, they reached a small clearing, surrounded by bushes. They stepped through and Brokenpaw saw a shimmering pool of water. It was nearly sundown by now and the two cats sat near the bushes and watched the sun sink slowly down and the sky turn dark. Brokenpaw watched as the first star of Silverpelt appeared in the sky. As if on a cue, Whitefoot stood up and walked over to the water. Brokenpaw followed him and watched as he lapped at the water and lay down. Brokenpaw copied and was shocked as a feeling of intense cold passed over him and he fell down.

Darkness crept in quickly.

It surrounded Brokenpaw then cleared and he found himself gazing at a vast expanse of shimmering water, stretching out as far as he could see. He looked down at his paws and saw that he was sitting on very fine yellow soil.

_Sand, _he thought.

He looked out at the thin black line in the middle of his vision, where the water and sky touched. He saw the sun dip under the line, into the water. The water was stained bright red, and so was the sky. Brokenpaw shivered. As the darkness crept down and filled the sky, Brokenpaw felt it get colder. Suddenly, several shapes slipped out of the shimmering water. They sat down infront of him. He saw a familiar cat at the front. "Redpaw!" he cried out.

The cat nodded.

"Greetings, Whitefoot, Brokenpaw." he said. Brokenpaw looked across and saw Whitefoot sat on his left.

"You have chosen my replacement then." continued Redpaw.

"Yes. Brokenpaw is my apprentice." replied Whitefoot.

"Very well." Redpaw turned to look at Brokenpaw. Brokenpaw's fur prickled and he felt as if every inch of him was being scrutinised.

"Brokenpaw." said Redpaw. "You wish to be a medicine cat apprentice?"

Brokenpaw didn't know the exact words, so he followed what they said in the normal rituals.

"I do." he replied.

"Then Starclan give you your medicine cat name. Brokenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brokenmoon."

Brokenmoon was shocked. He didn't know what to say. His name sounded so powerful. Was it a prophecy?

He bowed and the cats faded away. Darkness closed in again and his eyes opened.

He looked around. All he could see was the Moonpool infront of him and Whitefoot to his left. But he _felt_ different. He wasn't the same cat anymore. He wondered if Redpaw had felt like this when he had become Whitefoot's apprentice.

"Brokenmoon…" he said.

"Nice name." commented Whitefoot.

Brokenmoon jumped. He span around and gazed at his new mentor with wonder. He was afraid of the things he'd seen and the name he'd been given.

"Were you there? On the sand, with Redpaw?" he asked.

"Yes." Whitefoot replied.

Brokenmoon sighed, then turned and walked through the bushes, back along the border, with Whitefoot by his side. Heading home.

Silverpelt twitched.

In his head he could see so many different things.

He could see images of the dog, Orangestripe, his mother, Frostfeather, Swiftwind at the Gathering, Lionfur, the dead Brightmane, Patchpaw leaving camp, Heavyfur crying out when her son was made Lionfur's apprentice, Firestorm attacking him, Leopardstorm's plan, Lionfur's dead body, Redpaw's death, Brokenpaw replacing him, seeing Shadowmask die and her kits become Thunderclan apprentices.

He thought it must all be linked somehow, but he couldn't work out what connected these events.

Suddenly, he saw something else.

A giant tiger leapt at him from out of the darkness. He screeched but he could not move. The beast filled his vision.

Silverpelt sat up. He was panting hard. He looked around at where he was. He sighed. He was in the medicine cats den. His back stung but he was okay.

He forced himself to his paws and staggered out of the den. It was just after dawn. The camp wasn't very active. Cats would be on patrol or out hunting. He spotted Whitestar sitting next to the highrock and walked over to him. His leader looked up and purred when he saw Silverpelt staggering across the clearing.

"Greetings." he said.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Silverpelt.

"You were brought back into camp the day before yesterday." replied Whitestar.

"Where's Whitefoot and Brokenpaw?"

"Out gathering supplies. And he's Brokenmoon now. Not Brokenpaw."

"Well done to him." said Silverpelt.

"Now, I need to think of a warrior name for Bloodpaw."

"So soon?" asked Silverpelt, shocked.

"She was ready to become a warrior anyway. We only just saved her. Any suggestions?"

"Well, how about Roseeyes?"

"Perhaps that would be a good name. Yes, she would like that." he meowed thoughtfully.

"Personally, I would go for Firecloud.

He stood up and turned to face the entrance. "Ah. Here she comes now."

Bloodpaw was returning into camp with her mentor, Orangestripe and Swiftwind. Whitestar leapt up onto the highrock and called the clan.

They gathered beneath the highrock, looking confused.

"I, Whitestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

He looked at Bloodpaw.

"Bloodpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bloodpaw was shaking with fear, but then she realised why he was doing this and said,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Bloodpaw, from this moment you will be known as Roseeyes. Starclan honours your determination and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The clan cheered her new name,

"Roseeyes! Roseeyes!"

Roseeyes purred. Her eyes were full of gratitude. Silverpelt walked over to her and said,

"Times will be getting harder, I hope your new name brings you strength for the difficulties ahead."

He licked her ear then walked back to the medicine cats den. He curled up in what he had come to know as his nest.

Just then, Whitefoot padded into the den. He purred when he saw that Silverpelt was awake.

"You spend too much time in here." he said.

Silverpelt smiled.

"But I reckon it's my company that stops you from going mad!"

Both cats purred loudly. Suddenly, Brokenmoon walked in. He purred at the sight of Silverpelt awake and said,

"Have you heard what my name is?"

"Yes, Brokenmoon." said Silverpelt. He was slightly unnerved by Brokenmoon. He seemed different. He could quite work out why though.

"You've healed up well. I think you can return to the warriors den now, although you can't leave the camp for a few more days." Brokenmoon told him.

Then Silverpelt realised what had changed about him. Brokenmoon was far more mature than he ever was before. Nodding, Silverpelt rose to his paws and walked out of the den. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and stretched his legs, a shaft of sunlight warming his body and making his pelt shine.

Silverpelt walked over to where Icepelt and Mousewhisker were sat. They purred when they saw him and Icepelt stood up, rubbing herself against Silverpelt when he stopped. They sat down and Silverpelt asked,

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." replied Icepelt, "Don't forget, I'm a fast runner!"

The trio laughed and continued to talk as the sun rose up to the top of the sky. But then Orangestripe and Swiftwind apparently returned from hunting.

Orangestripe had left soon after her apprentice had had her warrior ceremony. She had gone out hunting but had found something else too. She had crept forwards through some bracken after she had smelled something up ahead. She had looked over the crest of a small hill and seen two cats in a clearing. One of them had been Swiftwind. He had been leaning over the body of a dead cat. Two little kits lay beside him, mewing pitifully. Orangestripe had slowly padded into the clearing and had sat down beside the young warrior.

"She's dead, Orangestripe." he had said, "Ferneyes is dead."

She had stared at the dead queen for a while then stood up. Swiftwind's gaze never left Ferneyes as Orangestripe had picked up one of the two kits. She had indicated that he picked up the other one. He had done and the two cats had slowly returned to camp.

They padded through the entrance and into the clearing. All the clan had turned to look at them. Orangestripe put her kit down and said,

"These are Swiftwind's kits."

She picked hers up again and took it to the nursery. Swiftwind followed. Tawnypelt looked up as the two cats entered. She eyed the kits suspiciously and asked.

"Who's are these kits?"

"I will not hide the truth from you," Orangestripe said, putting her kit down again. "These kits belong to Ferneyes of Windclan. Swiftwind is the father."

"Then Windclan should care for them!" protested Tawnypelt.

"Ferneyes lies dead in the forest." meowed Orangestripe.

Tawnypelt's eyes filled with sorrow and compassion.

"Give them here." she said. Orangestripe and Swiftwind put their kits in the nest and Tawnypelt nudged them towards her belly. They began feeding instantly.

"What are their names?" Tawnypelt asked.

Swiftwind looked down at the kits. They were both female. One of them was pale grey with dark flecks and the other was a silvery white. They both looked almost like their parents. He pointed to the pale grey kit that looked so much like Ferneyes.

"That one is Fernkit." he said, "The other is Windkit."

Tawnypelt nodded and said,

"You should leave now."

The two cats turned and walked out of the nursery. Once outside, Swiftwind shouted,

"She shouldn't have died!"

Orangestripe tried to calm him down but he shoved her away and raced out of the camp.

The clan was stunned.

"He's gone to find her body." said Orangestripe.

"Who's body?" asked Greystripe suspiciously.

"Ferneyes of Windclan."

The clan gasped, but Whitestar shook his head and said,

"What's done is done. He has learnt his lesson."

Orangestripe nodded and said,

"He has named the kits Fernkit and Windkit. Tawnypelt is looking after them as the mother has died."

Whitestar nodded and the cats turned away. Many began chatting to each other about this recent revelation. Orangestripe turned and went over to get some fresh-kill. Somehow, she didn't believe that Swiftwind would ever return to Thunderclan.

Icestar stared at what was happening infront of him. The camp was awash with fighting, screeching cats and the ground was stained with blood. All of a sudden, half the cats of Shadowclan had turned on the other half. He didn't know what was going on. He heard a growl behind him. Icestar spun around to see his deputy, Tigerpelt, snarling at him. The cat leapt and bowled him over, pinning him to the ground with razor sharp claws. Tigerpelt's teeth were only inches away from his neck.

"I'm in charge now." snarled Tigerpelt. "I'm only going to keep you alive to stand on the rock at Gatherings and perform the ceremonies. But soon, if the plan works, we won't need you at all."

"What plan?" asked Icestar, nervously.

"I was originally going to come here, be deputy and take control of Riverclan. The first few parts went right. By killing Frostear, Mousestar could not be saved and the spineless she-cat, Froststar, was made leader. I was banished from Thunderclan and due to a few important 'friendships' with a few of your cats, I joined this clan and became deputy. Then it went wrong. Lionfur was going to kill Whitestar, take over Thunderclan and join them with me, but she died. Brightmane was supposed to get himself banished and join Windclan. Convert a some of their warriors to my cause and take control. But he died too. So now I have a new plan. I am going to take control of this clan and then conquer the entire forest with sheer force. I will sweep across this land and hold it in my clutches! Any cats who oppose or disobey me shall die!"

"You're a manic!" screeched Icestar.

Tigerpelt dug his claws in tighter and snarled,

"If I didn't need you alive, you would have died ages ago!"

"And what will you do once you have control of all four clans?" Icestar asked.

"I will create one giant clan where I am in charge and we do not need the warrior code, or Starclan!"

Just then, Swifttail, one of Icestar's cats cried out,

"Look! Tigerpelt has Icestar! We cannot win!"

The fighting stopped and Icestar's loyal cats seemed to surrender.

"Good." said Tigerpelt, looking down at the cats. "Firestorm, Spottedbelly, keep a constant watch on this spineless lump of fur. I am in charge now!"

The traitors cheered and Icestar's cats huddled together. Firestorm strode forwards and grabbed his leader by the scruff of his neck. He dragged him into his den. Spottedbelly got up and followed.

Tigerpelt swept his gaze over his new clan. Conquest of it had been easier than he had thought.

_A/N- Now review!_


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N- So, here's the next chapter of Light & Dark? What will happen to Swiftwind? How cunning is Tigerpelt's plan? Is Froststar as smart?How long does Thunderclan have until the bif finale? Find out in this chapter!_

_Disclaimer- No, as i've told you before, i don't own warriors!_

**Chapter 12**

Swiftwind raced through the undergrowth. He had to find the body of his beloved Ferneyes. He stopped to scent for her. Swiftwind opened his mouth and took a deep breath. He didn't smell Ferneyes but he did smell something much more sinister. Shadowclan. They must be coming to invade the camp!

Suddenly, almost all of Shadowclan burst through the bushes and into the clearing. Tigerpelt growled. One of the cats whispered something to him. Tigerpelt nodded and flicked his tail. A cat came forwards, carrying something.

"is this yours?" sneered Tigerpelt.

Swiftwind's mouth hung open. He cried out and darted forwards. Tigerpelt leapt in the way. The Shadowclan cats laughed.

"Did she die giving birth?" Tigerpelt asked, a smile flickering across his face.

"Yes." murmured Swiftwind.

"If the warrior code had allowed it, she would have lived. She would have had a medicine cat and not had to visit in secret."

"So what?!" shouted Swiftwind, fluffing up his fur and spitting.

"I want a forest without the warrior code. Join me and help to stop this sort of catastrophic event happening to your friends."

Swiftwind stopped. He didn't want this to happen to his friends. Was Tigerpelt actually doing this for a good reason? He sighed. Tigerpelt was right. Ferneyes would have lived without the warrior code!

"I'll join you." he meowed.

"Very good." said Tigerpelt, "Come on. We have a camp to raid."

Swiftwind slotted into the group and followed them down the slope and into the camp.

Silverpelt sprang to his paws at what seemed like the whole of Shadowclan poured in through the entrance. Tigerpelt was leading them. Whitestar leapt into the centre of the clearing and hissed. The enemy clan stopped. Greystripe came out of the nursery and gasped. Whitestar's gaze swept the Shadowclan group. It stopped on a cat towards the left.

"Swiftwind!?" he screeched, confusion not making him think.

"If it wasn't for your stupid warrior code, Ferneyes wouldn't have died!" spat Swiftwind, stepping to the front of the group.

"Don't fight us." meowed Whitestar, turning to look at Tigerpelt.

"Join me then."

"Never!" Whitestar spat.

"Then you leave me no choice." Tigerpelt meowed, shaking his head. He flicked his tail and the Shadowclan cats leapt upon the Thunderclan defenders with such speed that the Thunderclan cats barely had time to unsheathe their claws. The enemy cats smashed into them like a giant wave smashing into a sea wall. The Thunderclan cats were fighting for their lives and it seemed like they could not win.

Silverpelt was leapt upon by Leopardstorm.

"Why are you with him?!" he spat, facing her, ready to pounce.

"His traitors turned on the rest of us! When he captured Icestar, we had no hope." Her face looked glum. She leapt at him and he batted her off.

"Join us and fight him!" he meowed.

"He'll kill me!" she protested and sprang onto Silverpelt. She pinned him to the ground and raked his back with her back legs. He wailed and writhed as the pain increased. She jumped off his back and he jumped up. Silverpelt span around, ready to face her but she had disappeared.

He saw a cat charge towards him. It was Hawkpaw.

"You can't hope to beat me, Hawkpaw." he meowed.

"It's Hawktail, by the way." she said, "And I _can_ beat you!"

She pounced and Silverpelt dodged to the left. She was quicker though and she turned and leapt onto his back. She dug her claws in hard and Silverpelt couldn't get free. She clamped her jaws around his neck and prepared to bite down. Silverpelt didn't know what to do. He thought back to his days as an apprentice, learning how to fight. There had been one trick hat Firestar had used to used. Would it work on this warrior. He relaxed his muscles and looked submissive.

"Hah! You've given up! That shows how weak you are!"

She sheathed her claws. Silverpelt sprung up and backwards, sending Hawktail flying. She landed on the ground winded. She twisted and tried to get up but Silverpelt was on her in a flash and pinned her to the ground. She writhed and kicked and scratched at Silverpelt's soft belly. He screeched and loosed his grip. Hawktail kicked out, sending Silverpelt smashing into the highrock. He fell to the ground and lay there, limp. He saw, with half closed eyes, Orangestripe leapt upon Hawktail, pinning her to the ground and giving her a nasty bite to the leg. Hawktail bit back and the two cats writhed in the centre of the clearing.

As Silverpelt's pain began to subside, he got up onto his paws and stared around at the camp. Suddenly, he heard a wail come from the nursery and turned to see a Shadowclan cat reaching inside. He raced across and leapt upon the enemy cat's back. He recognised the cat as Firestorm. He hissed and Firestorm swiped a paw at him. It missed and Tawnypelt lunged forwards, out of the nursery, biting deep into Firestorm's shoulder. He howled with pain and staggered backwards. Silverpelt bit into his other shoulder, then sprang off him. The Shadowclan cat screeched and raced at Silverpelt. The silver cat braced himself, but the attack never came. Firestorm had been bowled over by Icepelt, who had him pinned to the ground. She raked her claws down his back and he wailed with agony. He wriggled free and fled behind Tigerpelt, who was stood by the entrance, watching the battle.

Silverpelt growled. How dare he declare war on Thunderclan and then not fight in the battle! Silverpelt raced forwards and lunged at the huge ginger cat. He slammed into his side and Tigerpelt span around, hissing at the silver cat who had attacked him. Silverpelt growled, then sprung forwards, aiming to attack his face. Tigerpelt leapt backwards, letting Silverpelt slam into the ground. Silverpelt struggled to his paws, determined to go on, but Tigerpelt knocked him backwards, into the centre of the camp.

All the Thunderclan cats had been forced into the middle, even Tawnypelt and the kits. The clan was surrounded and would probably be finished off.

Tigerpelt stepped forwards and said,

"Come here, Swiftwind."

The white warrior stepped forwards and stood by Tigerpelt's side. The dark ginger cat turned to Hawktail and said,

"Bring me that kit."

Silverpelt gasped. Tigerpelt had pointed to Fernkit, one of the last two traces of Ferneyes left in the forest.

Hawktail picked up the kit and brought it across. She dropped it at Tigerpelt's paws. He stepped back and said to Swiftwind,

"If you are truly part of my clan you must leave your past behind. Kill the kit."

Swiftwind stepped back, shocked. This tiny kit looked just like Ferneyes. How could he kill it?

Silverpelt watched in horror as he saw Swiftwind raise his paw and unsheathe his claws. He looked so sad. He saw Swiftwind turn his head towards Tigerpelt, eyes wide with fear. He looked back at the kit. It mewed pitifully. Swiftwind's expression softened and he put down his paw. He sheathed his claws and turned towards Tigerpelt.

"I can't do it." he said, "This kit and it's sister are all I have left of Ferneyes. I couldn't completely wipe her out." He looked at his paws.

Tigerpelt growled.

"There is only one punishment for a spineless cat like you who disobeys a direct order."

Swiftwind looked up, shocked to the core.

"You wouldn't!" he cried.

"If you love her so much, go and join her!" snarled Tigerpelt, unsheathing his claws.

"No!" screeched Swiftwind. He turned and tried to flee but Hawktail leapt upon him and pinned him to the ground. Tigerpelt walked up to the white cat. He flipped him over onto his belly and leaned in close.

"Goodbye, traitor."

He slashed him deep across his belly and Swiftwind stiffened. His eyes glazed and he collapsed limp, his blood staining the soil.

Silverpelt looked on in dismay. Swiftwind had joined Tigerpelt! He shouldn't have died. Tawnypelt scrabbled forwards and grabbed the kit. The Shadowclan cats sprang forwards but Tigerpelt stopped them.

"I'll let it live. For now."

He hissed and turned to Whitestar.

"Surrender your clan to me!"

"Not ever, even if Starclan ordered me!"

"Then I'll take you down!" hissed Tigerpelt.

Suddenly, they heard howls approaching the camp. Riverclan rushed in and stopped at the entrance.

"Look what the warrior dragged in!" sneered Froststar.

"We meet again." he replied.

"What are you up to?" she meowed.

"Conquest."

"Riverclan will never be taken over, if you're wondering."

"If I hadn't killed Frostear, Mousestar wouldn't have died and you would still be a deputy. You owe it to me to join me."

"Never!" Froststar spat.

"Then so be it." he hissed.

He leapt at the Riverclan leader. She sprang forwards too. They clashed in mid air and both fell to the ground.

Tigerpelt was first to get up. He jumped to his paws and towered over Froststar. As she began to get up, he placed and paw on her neck. She hissed. He pressed down.

"Let go of me!" she wheezed.

"No." he said.

He pressed down completely and the cats heard a snap. Froststar's body stopped moving. Her chest stopped rising and falling.

"No!" cried out Lionheart.

"Stay back!" hissed Tigerpelt.

"I'll kill you!" screeched Lionheart.

The two cats circled each other, the body of the dead leader the only thing stopping them charging head on. Tigerpelt darted forwards but Lionheart dodged, keeping the body in-between them. They kept circling for a while. Every time Tigerpelt attacked, Lionheart moved and kept circling.

"You can't dodge forever!" said Tigerpelt.

"I don't have to." retorted Lionheart.

Froststar opened her eyes slightly. She saw Lionheart and Tigerpelt circling around her body. She wondered what they were doing. Suddenly she realised. Lionheart was distracting Tigerpelt and trying to put him infront of her, ready for a surprise attack, without arousing his suspicion.

Froststar waited until Tigerpelt was directly ahead. Then she leapt.

"What!?" he cried out. She pushed him backwards, her claws raking down his chest. He cried out in pain and anger and lunged at her. She dodged to the left and circled behind him. At the same time, both her and Lionheart leapt. Tigerpelt had nowhere to dodge to. He was pinned to the ground and both cats gave him several severe bites. They sprang backwards and paused to see what he would do next. He glowered at them then surveyed the camp. His group was completely outnumbered. He stood up and cried,

"Shadowclan, retreat!"

The enemy clan turned and ran out of the entrance. Only Tigerpelt was left. He glared at them and said,

"I'll meet you in three days time. Send your leader and two other cats to fourrocks at midnight. That will be six cats altogether. I'll be waiting."

He backed up to the entrance, then turned and raced out of the camp.

The cats stared at each other. Then some Thunderclan cats crept towards the body of Swiftwind. Brokenmoon stared at it. He had now lost both his apprentice and nursery friends. He was alone. The three apprentices stared at the body silently, thinking about what would have happened if their mother had not saved them. They backed away and went into their den.

Frostfeather turned to her leader and said,

"How many lives have you lost now, Froststar?"

"I have seven lives left." she answered, "That case of greencough was truly awful."

Frostfeather nodded then turned towards Silverpelt. She walked to him and helped him up.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'll live. I suppose I've got to be careful though. I only have one life and I can't lose it yet!"

She purred and meowed,

"The kits are fine. Goldenfur's have been made apprentices. Cinderpaw, Bramblepaw and Blackpaw."

"That's nice to hear." he replied.

Frostfeather heard a cry from her leader,

"Riverclan! We must depart!"

"I have to go." she said. "I'll see you at the next Gathering. Or perhaps sooner." She winked, then turned and followed her clan out of the camp.

The Thunderclan camp was in ruin. Silverpelt knew it would take a long time to rebuild. He saw Tawnypelt take the kits back to the nursery, one by one. Orangestripe was helping the elders back to their den, as they had been fighting too. Silverpelt walked over to his leader.

"Do you know who will be going?"

"Going where?" asked his leader, puzzled.

"In three days time."

"Oh." his leader looked down at the earth. "I was hoping to bring you and Orangestripe with me. Is that okay?"

Silverpelt nodded then asked,

"Why not Greystripe?"

"I need him back here in case Shadowclan launches and attack while I'm at fourrocks."

"I see. I'll go and tell Orangestripe now."

He spotted her checking the elders for injuries. He trotted over and said,

"It's you and me in three days."

She nodded and turned away, but Silverpelt noticed the fear in her eyes. He didn't blame her though. He was terrified himself. He turned and padded over to the nursery. He went inside and saw Tawnypelt checking over the kits. She treated Swiftwind's kits no different to her own kits. Silverpelt purred. Those kits would need all the help they get now that their father was dead. Silverpelt sighed. Too many cats were dying. He walked out of the nursery and stopped in the middle of the clearing. He looked up at the sky and said to Starclan,

"Why are you taking so many of us?"


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers! Woo! You are the best! Next, sorry i've not been posting so much over the past couple of days, i've had severeish writers block on my other stories, and the computer crashed, sorry. Finally, in a couple of days i finish my easter break, then it's back to school. Noooo! But as a result i won't be able to post as frequently, probably only a weekends, but please persevere, only two more chapters after this! I'll have it finished as i go back to school! But for now, please review!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors. X100._

**Chapter 13**

They had two days left. Thunderclan was preparing for an attack. The apprentices were out hunting. The warriors were mending the camp and strengthening the walls. Mousewhisker was teaching Tawnypelt's kits how to fight, but Swiftwind's were too young to learn. Silverpelt and Orangestripe were practising fighting. They sprang at each other and dodged each other's blows. They kept their claws sheathed and they pretended to bite. They didn't want to be hurt.

Silverpelt jumped at Orangestripe. She tried to dodge backwards but Silverpelt landed on her paws and she couldn't move. She lunged forwards and pretended to bite him on the shoulder. He let go and leapt back, bracing himself for another attack. Instead, Orangestripe sat down and began to wash. Silverpelt looked confused.

"It's sunhigh." she said, "Time for a break."

Silverpelt nodded and sat down. He looked around the camp. Repair work had only really started today so the camp was still in ruin. Blood stained the earth and clumps of fur had been piled up in a corner.

He watched as Stonekit copied the move he had just performed on Orangestripe. The kits must have been watching him. He purred at their enthusiasm. They didn't really know the danger they were in. Even though they had seen Swiftwind being killed, they couldn't understand the danger to themselves. He turned and walked over to the fresh kill pile. He picked up a thrush and began to eat it. He thought about just how many cats would die before Tigerpelt was gone. The forest had lost too many cats already. He thought about how his clan had used to be, and how much it had changed in the course of just over half a moon. They had cats from Shadowclan, cats from the twoleg nests, half clan cats and a cat whose name had completely changed. He did miss life before, but there had been cats who were not very nice then. Now they were all dead, and every cat got on with each other. Silverpelt sighed. How could the clans change so quickly? Where had that time gone?

He thought about how soon he would be fighting Tigerpelt. Would he win? Would he die? Silverpelt shivered. He wondered what would happen if he died. Would he join Starclan? If so, what was it like? What would he do? What would happen to all the cats in the forest?

He shook his head and stopped thinking about it. He walked up to Greystripe and said,

"I'm off hunting."

His deputy nodded and Silverpelt walked out of camp.

It was the next day and they were making progress on the rebuilding of the camp. There were no holes in the walls and they had a good supply of food. The only thing they were still stocking up on were herbs and plants for healing. Brokenmoon had agreed to sleep in the apprentices den so his den could be used for storage. The whole clan was bracing itself for any kind of attack.

Silverpelt didn't feel hungry but he knew he had to eat. He picked a small chaffinch from the fresh kill pile and took it over to where he had been sitting with Orangestripe. She wasn't there but Silverpelt knew he shouldn't worry. He remembered the time Greystripe had disappeared. He didn't want that sort of trouble again.

Not much later, Orangestripe returned. When she sat down, Silverpelt licked her ear.

"I want you to promise me something." she said.

This caught Silverpelt by surprise and he froze still.

"If something happens to me tomorrow…" she paused as if she didn't want to say the next part. Eventually, she carried on.

"If something happens to me tomorrow… I want you to promise not to grieve for me too much. Don't spend the rest of your life mourning me."

She looked at Silverpelt, her eyes showing him how much she was actually afraid.

He replied,

"And if something happens to me, I don't want you to spend your whole life sad."

They stared at each other as if they never wanted time to move on.

"Aww. Look at that." meowed Greystripe from the other side of the clearing.

Both cats turned to look at him, angry.

"Oops!" he said, and sprinted off.

Silverpelt turned to Orangestripe and licked her ear. She stared at him for a moment, the licked him back. Silverpelt purred, stood up, and went over to talk to his deputy.

Brokenmoon was at fourrocks. It was night. The wind was blowing, but nothing stirred. He could tell he was in a dream. He watched in awe as the stars in the sky got brighter and brighter. Then he saw that they were cats. They were running towards the ground. Soon, there were rows of cats sitting infront of him. One of them stood up.

"Redpaw." Brokenmoon said, bowing. "You're becoming quite a recurring figure in my visions."

"I am for every cat." Redpaw replied.

Brokenmoon stared at him for a moment. He didn't know how to express all the sadness and anger that had been welling up inside of him.

"Why did you have to die?!" he asked, the grief and anger pouring out. "Why did you leave me?!"

"I was a danger." said Redpaw.

"What do you mean?" he meowed, confused.

"I would have saved Tigerpelt's life when he was dying. The forest would have been taken over and Starclan destroyed. I would have destroyed everything."

Brokenmoon stared at him, unbelieving of what his predecessor had said. Finally, he asked,

"And why did Heavyfur and Patchpaw die?"

"Patchpaw would have made an ideal target for his father to corrupt. He would have used him for converting other Thunderclan cats. If Heavyfur had lived, she could have prevented her son's death. And even if he had died, she would then have joined Tigerpelt."

Brokenmoon stared at him, open-mouthed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And Lionfur, Brightmane?"

"They were his followers and played a key part in his plan."

Brokenmoon thought he would faint.

"The medicine cats?" he queried, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"They would have been pawns of Tigerpelt." Redpaw explained. He seemed as if he was desperately trying not to look sad himself.

Brokenmoon nodded. He looked down at his paws for a few moments, then took deep breath and looked up at Redpaw.

"And what happens next? Do I die? How many more cats will die before this is over?!"

"Peace." meowed Redpaw, "Only two more cats will die."

"Who?!" asked Brokenmoon, stepping forwards. He really wanted to know.

"The other side of the stars." Redpaw answered.

"What does that mean?!" Brokenmoon cried out, but it was too late, the Starclan cats were fading away. Soon Brokenmoon was left in darkness and he slowly opened his eyes. The first light of dawn had arrived and the clan was beginning to wake up.

Silverpelt stirred in his nest. It was dawn and he was waking up. He rose to his paws and went outside. The warriors were gathering in the centre of the clearing. Whitestar had taken Orangestripe to one side and was talking to her separately. Greystripe was stood on the highrock trying to organise the chaos of the other cats.

Silverpelt walked over to Whitestar and Orangestripe. They scented him coming and turned to look.

"Ah, Silverpelt." meowed Whitestar. "You need to know the plan."

Silverpelt nodded and sat down, ready to attempt to remember all the details.

Whitestar nodded and began.

"If we arrive at the clearing before Shadowclan, we can prepare an attack formation. Silverpelt and Orangestripe will flank me, in a triangle shape."

The cats nodded.

"If Tigerpelt is already there, enter the clearing like that."

They nodded again.

"I will attack first. If something happens to me, then you two must attack together. We can't depend on Riverclan showing up."

Silverpelt was trying hard to remember this. It was hard. He heard a voice in his head say,

"Just follow your instincts."

It had sounded like Silverfire.

Suddenly, Brokenmoon came running out of the apprentices den.

"Whitestar! Whitestar!" he cried, "I had a message from Starclan!"

"What is it?" asked Whitestar, diverting all his attention to the cat. Brokenmoon stopped, his sides heaving.

"Redpaw...Redpaw… said that two cats… will die… and one will be… 'The other side... of the stars'." he panted.

Whitestar stared at the cat for a moment, then he nodded and dismissed the apprentice.

"Let's prepare for war."

The sun was setting and Whitestar was preparing to talk to the clan. Silverpelt felt uneasy. How could he seriously be doing this? That prophecy earlier had freaked him out too. What could it possibly mean?

Orangestripe came padding over to him. She licked his ear then said,

"I have an idea about the prophecy."

Silverpelt stared at her. He didn't want to lose her today. She was too precious to him.

"I think it might be talking about the leaders." she meowed, "It could be referring to Froststar."

"How?" Silverpelt asked.

"Well, 'The other side' could mean the other clan and 'stars' could be referring to the leaders as their names end in star."

Silverpelt purred. If this was true, then it wouldn't affect his clan. Orangestripe stood up and walked over to Whitestar. She was probably going to tell him her theory.

Silverpelt's fur prickled. He didn't think the prophecy was quite that simple. But what else could it be? It couldn't be talking about the stars in the sky, Silverpelt, because they couldn't die.

_Hang on, _he thought, _Silverpelt?_

Could the prophecy be talking about him?

It was almost midnight. The clan was silent. The cats were all sat in the clearing at the Thunderclan camp. Silverpelt and Orangestripe were sat next to each other, huddling together. Whitestar was talking about what should happen if Shadowclan tried to attack the camp. The plan was controversial and dangerous, but it may be their only chance.

"If we are losing," he told them, "You must all _flee _from the camp. Apprentices will help take supplies and the elders will help carry fresh kill. Greystripe, Tawnypelt, Roseeyes, Icepelt, Whitefoot and Mousewhisker will carry the kits. Hollypaw, if we are losing, you must run on ahead to Windclan and ask if we can shelter with them. The rest of the clan will follow behind. If we can't, you must shelter on the border next to the Thunderpath at the top of our territory."

The Thunderclan cats stared up silently at their leader. "He made it sound like we _will_ lose." whispered Thistlepaw.

Specklepaw nodded. Silverpelt and Orangestripe stood up as their leader walked towards the entrance. Greystripe leapt up onto the highrock an continued the talk. The two warriors followed their leader out of the camp.

They silently padded to fourrocks. Silverpelt and Orangestripe were walking side by side, so close they were touching. Whitestar was padding infront, his head always facing forwards.

They didn't stop to hunt at all and Silverpelt was starting to feel the first pangs of hunger as he neared the river. They stopped and Whitestar peered into the clearing. A cloud was passing over the moon. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the cloud lifted and he saw three cats ahead. He could see that they were Froststar, Lionheart and Frostfeather. Hi flicked his tail and the Thunderclan cats cleared the stream and walked up to the Riverclan party.

They bowed and the Riverclan cats nodded. Silverpelt padded over to his sister. She smiled at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be looking after your kits?"

"Sunpelt is caring for them. Anyway, I didn't have a choice about coming."

Silverpelt looked confused.

"Why did you have to come?"

"Longfur, our new medicine cat, received a message saying that I had to come. You can't argue with the will of Starclan."

She looked up at the stars. They were shining brightly.

"I wonder if they're watching." Frostfeather meowed, thoughtfully.

A loud growl sounded behind them and all the cats spun around. Tigerpelt had leapt over the stream and was stalking towards them, flanked by three other Shadowclan cats. Silverpelt spotted Firestorm was among them.

Tigerpelt took another step forwards and sat down, his warriors following his lead. The Thunderclan and Riverclan cats also sat down.

Tigerpelt growled,

"I have some unfinished business to attend to and it will be dealt with tonight."

"What sort of unfinished business?" Froststar asked.

"Well, none of you will ever leave this clearing." he sneered.

Whitestar sprang to his paws and stared at Tigerpelt.

"How are we going to fight you?!" he growled.

Tigerpelt stood up slowly and met his gaze.

"My warriors shall deal with the Riverclan cats, while I deal with you!"

The Shadowclan warriors stood up.

"And what if we don't want to fight you?" asked Whitestar.

Tigerpelt gave a flick if his tail and Firestorm walked forwards, dropping something on the ground. It was a kit.

"This is Gorsekit." he sneered, "And if you don't fight, he dies."

The Shadowclan cats purred. Frostfeather gasped.

Silverpelt looked across at his leader but Whitestar's expression was unreadable. Silverpelt's heart sank. His leader wouldn't risk the kit dying. Whitestar sighed.

"Very well. We will fight you." he meowed.

The Shadowclan cats moved to face the Riverclan party.

"I'll fight your leader first." Tigerpelt growled.

He flicked his tail and his warriors attacked. Tigerpelt leapt at Whitestar and the two cats began to fight.

They tumbled around the clearing, fur flying everywhere as four pairs of cats tried to claw at each other. Silverpelt ran over and picked up the kit who was squeaking in terror.

He put it on the ground and licked it, then stood over it defensively, he wasn't going to let any harm come to it.

Whitestar was desperately trying to each Tigerpelt's underbelly but the cat was too strong. Suddenly, Whitestar was flung onto his back and the traitorous cat tried to claw at him. Whitestar had an idea. Instead of struggling, he simply brought up his legs and kicked the ginger cat off of him. Tigerpelt rolled as he landed and sprung back up onto his feet. Whitestar rolled over and up, turning to face his attacker. Tigerpelt snarled at him but Whitestar just sprang forwards, landing his front paws on Tigerpelt's front paws. Tigerpelt was trapped and tried to struggle free. Whitestar bit down hard on his shoulder. Tigerpelt pulled backwards hard, freeing himself and throwing Whitestar off balance. The Thunderclan leader fell to the floor and heard a snap. Pain flared in his back left leg. It was broken. He wouldn't be able to move. He was a perfect target!

Greystripe was braced. He had heard the howls of approaching cats and knew he only had a few seconds before his clan was flung into battle. He looked around the camp one last time. Tawnypelt was stood in the nursery entrance, ready to protect the kits. The elders were safe in the warriors den. The rest of the cats had formed a line across the camp. Greystripe was stood on the highrock, ready to leap down on an unfortunate cat. He unsheathed his claws, ready for battle.

Silverpelt was terrified. Whitestar's leg was broken and he was trapped on the ground. The Riverclan cats had severe injuries and they were tiring. It seemed like it wouldn't be long now before they were defeated and Tigerpelt took over the forest. Silverpelt looked on at events despairing at the fact he couldn't help.

Tigerpelt walked over to Whitestar and pinned him to the ground. He moved his head closer, until it was only a mouselength away from his neck before he sneered,

"I've waited for this for a very long time."

He opened his jaws and prepared to bit down.

Frostfeather squirmed beneath her attacker. He had her pinned to the ground and she couldn't break free. She bit his paw hard but he didn't move it, he didn't even cry out. He just held her there glaring at her. She wriggled until her back paws were under her body. Then she flung herself upwards, flinging her attacker off her. She spun around to face him as he jumped to his paws. Frostfeather growled at him. She _would_ leave his clearing and see her kits again. She had to. Riverclan had lost too many queens. She leapt forwards but landed about a foxlength short of her attacker.

"Is that the best you can do?" he sneered.

She growled and darted forwards, biting into his shoulder. He winced and she knew she'd hit a tender spot. She darted in again, biting down in the same place. He cried out in pain and charged at her, sending her flying into one of the large rocks in the centre of the clearing. Frostfeather slumped to the ground, unable to move. She was winded and felt dizzy. Fourrocks span around and around as she saw her attacker approach her. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her into the centre of the clearing. He pinned her to the ground and cried out, "Tigerpelt!"

Tigerpelt looked up. He had been about to finish off Whitestar but one of his cats had called him. He saw that Frostfeather, a Riverclan queen, had been almost knocked out and was being pinned to the ground. He stared at her closely, then noticed something. Frostfeather had almost exactly the same pelt as Silverpelt.

"Hang on…" he meowed, stepping off the Thunderclan leader. "Could it be? Silverpelt has a sister?"

Silverpelt spun around and stared at Tigerpelt as he stepped towards Frostfeather. He ran forwards but it was too late. Tigerpelt was standing over her and Silverpelt wouldn't make it.

"Well, this should make things more interesting." Tigerpelt sneered. He bit down hard into Frostfeather's neck and she went limp. Silverpelt stopped where he was and stared at the body of his sister.

"She had kits!" he cried out, still not able to look away. Tigerpelt laughed.

"What are you going to do to me?" he sneered, laughing at Silverpelt. "Twinkle me to death?"

Silverpelt turned on him, eyes full of fury. Now he understood the prophecy.

'_The other side of the stars'_.

It had meant the other half of him. He was a half clan cat, part Thunderclan, part Riverclan. The 'other side' was his sister in Riverclan. The 'stars' had meant it was referring to him.

He stalked towards Tigerpelt, claws unsheathed.

"First you try to kill my leader, then you kill my sister. And now, I'm going to kill you."

Tigerpelt glared at him.

Silverpelt took a few more steps forwards, then leapt.

Orangestripe couldn't do anything except look on. She had seen a cat she had only thought of as an enemy queen, be revealed as her mate's sister and then killed. She was guarding the kit that Silverpelt had left. She watched as he leapt at Tigerpelt and sliced open his nose. Tigerpelt was momentarily blinded and Silverpelt used the opportunity to bite him hard in the shoulder. Tigerpelt sprang backwards, spraying blood onto Silverpelt's coat. Tigerpelt leapt forwards and bowled Silverpelt over, roaring with anger. Silverpelt rolled away from Tigerpelt's next blow and jumped to his paws. The two cats circled each other, never looking away, even for a second. Then Tigerpelt leapt on Silverpelt, biting him hard in the shoulder and taking him by surprise. Silverpelt stumbled backwards, the pain in his shoulder so intense he thought he would burst. He tripped over Frostfeather's body and lay on the ground, writhing in agony. Tigerpelt sprang over to him and pinned him still. Silverpelt stared at Tigerpelt, unable to look away from his cruel amber eyes. They were so full of anger and hatred that Silverpelt wondered how he could see out of them.

"And now to finish it." Tigerpelt growled.

Silverpelt felt his warm breath on his face and twisted his head to one side. Tigerpelt bent down and Silverpelt felt sharp teeth pricking into his neck. He knew he was about to die.

And then the feeling disappeared and Silverpelt was no longer pinned down. He twisted around and saw Orangestripe battling bravely against Tigerpelt. He forced himself to his paws and ran over. He stopped when Orangestripe was flung across the ground and rolled over. He watched closely and just saw her paw twitch. She was alive!

He felt happy but also angry. He looked across at Tigerpelt, the murderous cat, and felt the anger rising. He felt a presence beside him and looked across to see the faint shimmering shape beside him. Tigerpelt looked at it and snarled.

"What sort of monster are you?!" he roared.

Silverpelt felt more cats joining him and understood what his mother had meant when she had said that he had the whole power of Starclan backing him. He felt like he could anything and he knew that Tigerpelt was very afraid. He growled at him, and Tigerpelt took a step backwards.

Silverpelt sprang forwards, the Starclan cats with him. He ploughed into Tigerpelt, sending them both falling backwards.

And into the river that marked the border of Thunderclan territory.

Cats streamed into the Thunderclan camp and smashed into the wall of cats. Soon the camp was full of writhing fighting creatures and there was almost no ground left visible.

Greystripe spotted a small black she-cat below him and sprang off the highrock. He landed on her back and knocked her to the ground. She twisted underneath him and knocked him off. He sprang back onto his paws and faced her. She leapt to one side of him and smashed into his left side. He fell over and she jumped onto him, her claws digging in deep. He couldn't break free, she had him trapped. He moved around underneath her and managed to knock her off balance. She fell onto her side and her bit her hard in the leg, sending her racing out of the camp.

Greystripe looked around. Everywhere he could see fighting cats. Tawnypelt was wrestling with a pale ginger she-cat in the entrance of the nursery. Greystripe's eyes clouded with sadness when he saw the body of Whitestorm lying dead. Blackclaw was wrestling with Ripped, who had Whitestorm's fur between her claws.

He sprang away, looking for another cat to fight.


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N- This is the penultimate chapter of my story, and if you don't know what that means, go look it up in a dictionary or go read my fanfic, Warriors Driving Lessons!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, and i'm not Erin Hunter._

**Chapter 14**

Silverpelt could see nothing but water. He had been pulled under the surface and couldn't breathe. He fought to rise but something pulled him down. He saw Tigerpelt dragging him to the riverbed. Silverpelt kicked out hard, breaking free from Tigerpelt's grip and surfacing.

The river wasn't very wide, a cat could easily jump across it, but it moved very fast and the two cats were already nearing the edge the clearing.

As Silverpelt broke the surface of the river, he looked around. Orangestripe was watching him, her face showing absolute panic. Silverpelt turned and saw a stream up ahead, flowing from the river. He kicked towards it but a paw grabbed his leg and Silverpelt went under again.

Tigerpelt had a grip on his leg and raked his claws down Silverpelt's side. Silverpelt cried out, losing valuable air. The water became clouded with blood and Silverpelt couldn't see his attacker.

Suddenly, he felt Tigerpelt's grip weaken, and then disappear altogether. He kicked upwards and surfaced just in time to see Tigerpelt's body float away downstream.

Silverpelt didn't have time to think about anything. He kicked out and grabbed onto a rock at the edge of the stream. He used it to twist his body round and into the stream. He stood up and padded over, onto the dry land. He collapsed at the edge of fourrocks and gulped in air. Orangestripe came rushing over to him and began to lick his wounds. He purred and got up, still struggling to get enough air. He paused for a few seconds, then, when he thought he was breathing well enough, he waked over to the other cats. When they had seen their leader dead, the Shadowclan cats had fled instantly. Froststar and Lionheart were sat by Frostfeather's dead body and Whitestar was still lying on the ground. Silverpelt walked over to his leader and looking at his chest. He had stopped breathing. Whitestar had lost another life.

Silverpelt went over to the Riverclan cats.

He looked down at the body.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

The cats nodded and continued to looked down on the dead cat.

Silverpelt bent down and licked her ear, then turned and went back to Orangestripe and his leader. Whitestar was sitting up, his leg no longer broken.

He nodded at Silverpelt and the three cats raced away across the river and into the bushes on the border.

Silverpelt was running after his leader. He leapt over a log and tried to organise the events that had just happened. Tigerpelt was dead, but so was his sister. His leader had lost another life and he had almost drowned. He was tired. Suddenly, another feeling struck him, hunger. He hadn't eaten all day! His pace slowed down and he dropped a couple of foxlengths behind.

He should have been excited, he knew that, but he wasn't. He may have just wiped out an immense threat that would have destroyed all the clans and wiped out the forest but he felt too sad. He had lost his sister. All he had left now was his father, but he was in Riverclan. Silverpelt felt strangely alone.

As they neared the camp, they heard the sounds of fighting. Silverpelt watched as a Shadowclan she-cat raced out of the entrance and away towards her own territory.

The three cats sprinted down the slope and into their camp. Whitestar had been right. Tigerpelt had organised an attack on the camp. Silverpelt watched as Whitestar leapt up onto the highrock. He screeched as loud as he could and all the cats, even Shadowclan, turned to listen.

"Tigerpelt is dead!" he cried.

The Shadowclan cats looked at each other, as if deciding whether or not he was telling the truth. Then they fled out of the camp and away to their territory. When they had gone, Brokenmoon asked,

"Is it true?"

"Yes," Whitestar replied, "He drowned."

The cats cheered and Greystripe approached Whitestar to tell him about the damage to the camp. Silverpelt walked over to Whitefoot and meowed,

"Do you anything for these injuries?"

Whitefoot stared at all the cuts and scratches on Silverpelt.

"How can you keep going?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Silverpelt questioned.

"You should have fainted by now, at least."

"Oh." Silverpelt looked at the wounds he had.

"I'll get some stuff for them." meowed Whitefoot.

He turned and went into his den.

Silverpelt looked around the campsite. It was ruined again. It would take ages to repair completely. He sighed. Things had changed so much. He remembered when the cats were almost all completely Thunderclan and there were older kits in the nursery. He had been so busy trying to stop Tigerpelt that he hadn't noticed things changing. He had barely noticed it when his friends had gone. He regretted that now. Things could never be the way they had been before.

Whitefoot returned from his den and pressed some cobwebs to Silverpelt's injuries. He examined a few of the bigger cuts and then turned away to look at Whitestar.

Silverpelt decided to ask about the Starclan cats later, when Whitefoot wasn't quite so busy. He went to the fresh kill pile and picked up a mouse. He ate it quickly then walked over to Orangestripe.

"Will we be safe now?" she asked him as he approached.

"I don't know." he said.

She looked up at him, her eyes dull.

"We've lost too much." she murmured.

He nodded, then licked her ear.

"But look at what we've gained."

Orangestripe glanced around the camp. They had three new warriors, three new apprentices and four new kits. Brokenmoon was now a medicine cat apprentice and Greystripe had become the clan deputy.

She purred. Then stretched herself and yawned.

"I think I'll sleep now."

She padded away to the warriors den and went inside. Silverpelt glanced at the moon shining on them. When it was full, in six days time, there would be another Gathering. They would have a lot to tell the clans then!

It was almost dawn. Soon the sun would rise and Silverpelt would go out hunting or be repairing the camp. He felt tired though and decided to go and sleep. He padded over to the warriors den and curled up in his nest. Hopefully, he wouldn't have any more prophetic or terrible dream ever again. He closed his eyes and began to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N- This is the final chapter of Light & Dark! Sorry about the really rubbish ending, i couldn't think of anything else to put. But thanks for sticking with the story if you've made it this far! And the sequal to this, Life & Death, will be up shortly._

_Disclaimer- For the last time- I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!_

**Chapter 15**

Thunderclan leapt across the river and raced into the clearing at fourrocks. The last time Silverpelt had been here, he had been fighting Tigerpelt to save the forest. Now he was here with a peaceful purpose. It was the Gathering and he was here to listen to the news from other clans.

His first instinct was to find Frostfeather, but he couldn't. She was dead. She had died here six days ago. He closed his eyes and remembered the moment. Then he shook his head and cleared the thought from his mind.

He looked around the clearing. He didn't think Shadowclan would show up. Icestar would still be rebuilding his clan.

He saw Greystripe talking to Lionheart and Rainnose, the deputies of Riverclan and Windclan. He padded over and greeted them. He sat down with them and listened to what Greystripe was saying.

"So anyway, I pounced on this scrawny black she-cat and gave her some wounds to remember!" the Thunderclan deputy meowed. Silverpelt purred. Even though his friend was talking about events from the day his sister died, he wasn't talking about what had happened at fourrocks.

"So, Lionheart," Greystripe continued, "Tell us what happened here."

"I would, but it may upset your friend." Lionheart said, indicating Silverpelt.

"Tell them," Silverpelt meowed, "I'll go somewhere else."

"It doesn't matter." purred Rainnose, "The meeting is starting."

The cats looked up at the four rocks in the centre of the clearing. Only three of them were occupied tonight. Whitestar stepped forwards and began the meeting.

"You may have heard," he announced, "That Tigerpelt is dead. He had plans to take control of this forest and he would have started with Thunderclan."

Some Riverclan cats protested but they were quickly silenced. Every cat wanted to hear about what had happened.

"Froststar, Lionheart, Frostfeather, Silverpelt, Orangestripe and I all battle Tigerpelt and some of his followers, here, six days ago. Silverpelt succeeded in drowning Tigerpelt in the river, even with the risks to his own life."

The cats cheered and Silverpelt felt every cat looking at him.

Froststar stepped forwards and continued with news from that night.

"Frostfeather died." she meowed.

The cheering stopped.

"Anyway," announced Swiftstar, stepping forwards, "Windclan have a new warrior, Rainpelt and our new medicine cat is Spottedberry."

The cats began to cheer again.

"And Thunderclan have many new cats." Whitestar announced. "Roseeyes, Icepelt, Mousewhisker, Thistlepaw, Specklepaw, Hollypaw, Brindlekit, Stonekit, Willowkit, Dawnkit, Fernkit and Windkit."

The cheering continued but some cats were beginning to ask why Thunderclan needed so many new cats and where they had come from.

"Also," continued Whitestar, "Brokenmoon is our new medicine cat apprentice."

Froststar stepped forwards.

"We have two new kits, Loudkit and Ravenkit, and two new warriors, Brightpelt and Shadowmist. We also have three new apprentices, Cinderpaw, Bramblepaw and Blackpaw."

Swiftstar stepped forwards and said,

"Now we have announced that, may I ask, Whitestar, why does Thunderclan have so many new cats? Are you planning to invade us?"

The Windclan cats began to hiss and spit at the Thunderclan cats. Whitestar stepped forwards and said, calmly,

"Thunderclan has recently lost many cats. We have lost Heavyfur, Patchpaw, Brightmane, Redpaw, Swiftwind and Whitestorm. Lionfur left us to join Shadowclan but she is now dead too. This means Greystripe is our new deputy."

There were some cheers but most were grieving for the cats that had been lost.

"I'm sorry." Swiftstar apologised to Whitestar. "If it's any consolation, Windclan have just lost one of our elders, Runningnose."

Whitestar nodded. Swiftwind stepped forwards again and announced,

"Also, Mossstorm has had her kits, they are Barkkit, Bluekit and Grasskit."

"Is that all the news?" Froststar asked.

Whitestar and Swiftstar nodded and the meeting was over. Whitestar leapt off the rock and lead his clan over the river and back to camp.

When they returned, the camp looked more normal that it had ever been recently. Most cats were asleep but Thistlepaw and Hollypaw were sat in the clearing talking about something. Hollypaw sniggered and both of the cats crept into their den. A few moments later, Specklepaw came sprinting out, wailing,

"Spider! Spider!"

Her two siblings followed her out, laughing loudly. Hollypaw had a spider dangling from her paw.

A few of the warriors laughed and Specklepaw glared at them crossly.

The Thunderclan party separated off into their different dens and went to sleep. Silverpelt walked over to his den and trotted inside. He curled up in his warm nest and fell asleep almost instantly.

Silverpelt was on the dawn patrol the next morning. He padded out of camp with Greystripe and Hollypaw. As the went up the slope Silverpelt meowed,

"Right, Hollypaw, if I see you with any spiders today, you are in big trouble, okay?"

Hollypaw sniggered then nodded and began to watch the different plants that they walked past. They walked along the Windclan border first, although they expected Windclan to give them no trouble. They carried on, past fourrocks. Silverpelt could still smell the scents of lots of different cats from last night.

As they walked along the Shadowclan border, they became more nervous. There were only three of them, so they would be a fairly easy target. Although Tigerpelt was dead, he still had many followers.

Suddenly, Greystripe stopped. Hollypaw looked up from sniffing an interesting mushroom and asked,

"What is it?"

"I smell a Shadowclan patrol!" Greystripe hissed.

A Shadowclan patrol emerged from the bushes on the other side of the river. Silverpelt's heart sank when he saw who was leading it.

"Firestorm." he growled.

"Greetings, Silverpelt." meowed the ginger cat, menacingly.

"How are you?" asked Greystripe, in an attempt to try to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"Oh, we're fine." meowed Ripped, stepping forwards. She and Tigerclaw, the cat who had pinned down Frostfeather before she had been killed, were with Firestorm on the patrol.

Silverpelt hissed at Tigerclaw and growled,

"You helped Tigerpelt murder my sister!"

"I was just following orders!" Tigerclaw protested, spitting at Silverpelt.

The two cats growled at each other, then Tigerclaw leapt across the river, bowling Silverpelt over. The two cats writhed and screech on the edge of the border. Greystripe leapt at the two cats, to try to split them up, but Ripped leapt and cannoned into him before he could reach them. The grey she-cat pinned the deputy to the ground and he squirmed underneath her, desperate to try to stop his friend from falling into the river.

Hollypaw leapt at Ripped and knocked her off Greystripe. The Thunderclan deputy sprang to his paws and jumped at Silverpelt and Tigerclaw. He landed on Tigerclaw's back and dug his claws in hard. Now the bright ginger cat had a problem, he couldn't flip onto his back and wind Greystripe without letting Silverpelt scratch his belly. Also, he could pin down Silverpelt without Greystripe pulling him off. Eventually he shook free from Greystripe and Silverpelt and leapt across the border, back onto his own territory. The Thunderclan warriors turned on Ripped, who was still fighting with Hollypaw. Seeing she was outnumbered, the Shadowclan she-cat turned and also leapt back to her own side of the river.

Silverpelt hissed at the enemy cats.

"What did you start a fight for?" he growled.

"I wanted him to tell me how strong you were." meowed Firestorm.

"Why?" asked Silverpelt, confused.

"You'll see." sneered the ginger cat.

"I saved you from the twolegs." Silverpelt reminded him. "Even when your clanmates said I should give up."

"That was a long time ago." Firestorm hissed.

"You wouldn't be here if I hadn't saved you."

"How did you escape? I was seeing which cats made it out. You never did. How did you survive?"

"I was taken to be killed. Some more twolegs came in at the last minute. I used their presence as a distraction and escaped." Silverpelt boasted.

He didn't want to admit that the other twolegs freed him and would probably have saved the other cats too.

"I've seen how much Leopardstorm admires you." growled Firestorm.

Silverpelt was taken aback. He didn't think of Leopardstorm's help as admiration.

"But I warn you, stay away from my sister!" hissed Firestorm.

"Sister?" asked Silverpelt. "But you look nothing alike!"

"So? Doesn't mean we're not related!" spat Firestorm.

"I was just saying…" apologised Silverpelt.

"I've had enough of you and your attitude!" spat Firestorm. "Believe me, soon, so very soon, I am going to wipe you out!"

Firestorm flicked his tail and the Shadowclan cats turned and sprinted away.

Silverpelt and the rest of the patrol were left standing on the border. They stood in silence for a moment. Greystripe was the first to speak.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I thought…" Silverpelt began, but he stopped. He didn't know how to put it.

"You thought what?" asked his friend, rubbing against him.

"I thought… that he was grateful. Then I assumed that his hostility was because he was with Tigerpelt. Perhaps he had a different reason."

"We don't want to find out though." comforted Greystripe. "Come on, we had better continue the patrol."

The three cats turned and left but Silverpelt couldn't focus. He didn't have any idea why Firestorm didn't like him. He thought about what the ginger cat had said.

_I've seen how much Leopardstorm admires you. But I warn you, stay away from my sister!_

Could it be that Firestorm was just worried that his sister wanted to choose a mate from another clan? Especially one that had a deep rivalry with Shadowclan. If that was the case, Silverpelt didn't have anything to worry about. He loved Orangestripe, not Leopardstorm, and in a moon, he would have some kits to prove it. He purred. Orangestripe meant so much to him. He had been so angry at Tigerpelt because he had hurt her. He really did not want any harm to come to her. But he didn't want any harm to come to any other members of his clan either.

Silverpelt wondered if he would ever see Redpaw in his dreams again. It would be nice but he suspected that his sister may appear to him now.

Silverpelt felt a presence behind him. It couldn't be Hollypaw or Greystripe because they were up ahead. He turned around and saw the shimmering shapes of two cats. He recognised them instantly. How could he not? They were Silverfire and Frostfeather.

"You have done well, my son." purred Silverfire.

Silverpelt smiled. His sister spoke.

"But be careful. You must beware the enemy you least suspect."

"Thank you." meowed Silverpelt. "I miss you."

"I know you do." said the silvery shape of his sister. They both faded out of sight.

Silverpelt was left staring at empty air.

"Come on you slow cat! Stop staring at nothing!" came a cry from up ahead. Silverpelt turned around and saw Greystripe and Hollypaw laughing. He bounded up to them.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked,

"You!" laughed Greystripe. "Talking to the air!"

"I wasn't talking to the empty air." meowed Silverpelt solemnly. He looked down at his paws and sighed.

"I was talking to my mother and sister."

Hollypaw stared at him, looking sorry. Greystripe laughed.

"Now he thinks he's seeing dead cats!"

"Shh!" hissed Hollypaw. "Are you okay, Silverpelt?"

"I'm okay." meowed Silverpelt. "I just want to be alone for a bit. You two go on ahead. I'll catch up in a bit."

Hollypaw nodded, turned, and walked off. Greystripe followed her, sighing and shaking his head.

Silverpelt gazed up at the sky and the clouds. A blackbird twittered.

Perhaps it was a trick of the light, or perhaps he was just daydreaming, but Silverpelt could have sworn he saw a cloud shaped like a cat float past on the leaf-bare breeze.

Silverpelt sighed. He was going to miss Frostfeather so much. Never again would he see her at a Gathering and feel the joy of a happy reunion. Never again would he lick her in her nursery in the middle of a battle. He would see her kits grow up without a mother, not really knowing what she looked like or what happened to her.

Silverpelt wondered who the father was. He suspected it was Nightpelt, as Ravenkit was sleek and black, just like him.

Silverpelt felt something brush against him and he thought he heard a cat purr.

A voice whispered in the wind,

"You're right."

Silverpelt paused for a moment, then shook his head and took a deep breath, drawing the scents of the forest into his mouth. He scented a mouse just up ahead and smelled leaf mould on the forest floor. The blackbird twittered again and Silverpelt looked around for it. He sighed. It was in a tree, out of reach.

He took a few steps forwards and picked up the scent trail of Greystripe and Hollypaw. He stepped forward a bit further and looked around. His stomach growled. He opened his mouth again and picked up the smell of the mouse once more. It was just to his left. He turned and padded forwards, slipping into a hunting crouch. He sprang, kicking up dead leaves and grabbed the mouse in his jaws. He dropped the dead body and began to eat. He thought about everything that had happened. He could live with his sister's death. He would have to. Now he would have to think about Firestorm. He sighed once more.

_Anyway, _he thought, _That was leaf-bare. Lets see what new-leaf brings._


End file.
